Pretty Little Liars: Trinity
by CatDaddy
Summary: What if Alison had another friend that the Liars didn't know about? When Alison goes missing, Trinity comes too Rosewood to find out what happened to her friend. She may be new to the girls but her appearance in Rosewood now has her on A's radar. How will the Liars and their new friend handle this? Rewrite of Season 1.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC.

Chapter One: Pilot

Alison was not amused. Her parents sent her to spend the summer with her grandmother, who in turn dragged her to visit one of her old friends that basically lived in the middle of nowhere. Now she was stuck in an ancient house with nothing to do. She turned away from the window, deciding to head down stairs.

She found her grandmother sitting at the kitchen table, talking to her friend Olivia. "Gran, I'm going out." She said.

She turned away from her conversation. "Okay dear." She smiled. "Be safe."

Olivia smiled at her. "There aren't many children in this town, but there is a girl your age that lives a little ways down the road. It will be the last house you see."

Alison nodded before heading out the door.

* * *

_I've never been so bored._ She thought as she walked down the road. There was literally nothing to do in this town. She passed a small children's park as she walked. _The jungle gym is wooden! Do they even still make those?! _She walked a little longer before finally spotting a house at the end of the road. She rolled her eyes at the sight of it. _Great. Gran's bestie sent me to the house of an ax murderer, who just happens to live far enough where no one can hear my screams. _She contemplates turning around and getting the hell out of there when the soft sound of a guitar fills her ears.

She walks closer to the house, now realizing that the sound is coming from outside. She walks around the side of the house, the sounds of the guitar becoming louder. When she reaches the backyard, she is met with the sight of a girl. She's sitting in a lounge chair, softly strumming with her eyes closed. Her olive toned skin shines, even with the day's dreary weather. Her hair flows a little past her shoulders, swaying slightly with the breeze. Alison goes to step farther into the yard when a branch loudly snaps under her foot.

The girl's eyes snap open at the sound and turns towards the noise. "Who are you?" She asked at the sight of Alison. "What are you doing here?"

Alison walked closer. "Sorry." She said. "I heard music and wanted to see who was playing. I'm Alison."

The girl looked at her, a guarded look on her face as she stood from the chair. "I'm Trinity." She said as she put the guitar down. "What are you doing here?" She asked again.

"My grandmother dragged me here so she could visit an old friend. She told me that there is one other girl in this town who's my age and gave me directions." Alison answered, rolling her eyes.

"And you just decided to search for a complete stranger in hopes of what?"

"Look if you don't want to hang out, then I'll just leave." Alison said, turning to leave.

"Wait." Trinity called. Alison turned around, placing a hand on her hip. "What do you want to do?"

Alison raised an eyebrow. "What is there to do?"

* * *

"So tell me again, why am I following you through the woods?" Alison asked.

"You'll see." Trinity said. "It's just a little farther."

Alison heard the sound of rushing water. "What's that?"

Trinity smiled, grabbing her hand as she moved some branches aside. "It's that." She said, looking forward.

Alison gasped at the sight of the waterfall. "So this is where everyone hangs out?" She asked, seeing lights strewn around the trees.

"No." Trinity shook her head. "I own this land. It's private property."

"We've been walking for twenty minutes." Alison said. "There's no way you could own all of this."

"I do." Trinity said. "The west woods are mine. The east belongs to the town."

"Your parents must be loaded." Alison said.

Trinity looked down. "I'm an orphan. My parents died when I was three."

Alison's face dropped. "I'm sorry."

Trinity shook her head. "It's fine." She smiled. "On another note, this isn't all I have to show you." She grabbed onto Alison's hand and began leading her along the edge of the waterfall.

"Where are you taking me?"

"_Ubi cataracta finit iter vera incipit_." Trinity says.

"What?"

"Where the waterfall ends the true journey begins. It's Latin." Trinity smiles, as she moves towards the head of a cave.

Alison stops. "I'm not going in there."

Trinity turns around. "Trust me."

"Yeah." Alison draws the word out. "You're a complete stranger who wants to take me into a very dark cave that I may never come out of."

Trinity chuckles. "I've known you for less than an hour but I didn't think that you were the type of person who gets scared easily."

Alison's eyes narrowed. "I'm not scared."

"Then what's the hold up?"

Alison huffed. "Lead the way." She waved her arm out.

Trinity smiled before grabbing a hold of Alison's hand again and leading her into the cave. Trinity felt along the wall, finding a switch. The dark cave was lit by lanterns on the ceiling. "It's wired to solar panels in the trees and a generator just in case I come here at night." She said letting go of Alison's hand. "Follow me."

"How did you find all of this?" Alison asked as she followed Trinity along one of the tunnels.

"Well back during the civil war days, the people who owned this land were union sympathizers. They built this place to hide slaves who have escaped. There are all sorts of tunnels running through here. It's out of the way, there's clean water, and it's easy to find food from the fruit plants nearby. After the war was over the family decided to move up north, my ancestors bought the place. Including all of the interesting little knick knacks that came along with it."

"So you could just stay here forever and no one would know?"

"Yeah." Trinity nodded. "As long as I kept up with the weekly visits from my caretaker, no one would be the wiser. And I get emancipated when I turn sixteen. Then the visits stop, and I'm off to a new town."

"Caretaker?" Alison said. "You live by yourself?"

"I do. I chose to live out here because it's quiet and so out of the way that the court won't push for foster care. It's a small town; I can't get in trouble or hurt. It was the perfect situation." She came to a stop. "This is where I usually hang out."

Alison looked at the area. A mattress lied in the corner, next to a pile of books and a boom box. "This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Of course not, this is just my little room." She began walking up steps on the side of the cave, Alison following after her. "This is what I wanted to show you."

Alison gazed out at the woods and the town from the top of the cliff. "Do you come up here a lot?"

"All the time. It's a good place to clear your head." Trinity said, before turning to look at Alison. "So how long are you here for?"

"Until the end of the summer."

"Well while you're here we can make the most of it." Trinity smiled.

* * *

"This is boring." Alison said, staring at the chess board. "Why can't we go swimming again?"

"This is strategy." Trinity corrected. "And it's raining and windy; I have no desire to catch hyperthermia."

"What's the point to this?" Alison sighed. She had been hanging out with Trinity all summer. They have gone swimming, the town carnival, and sometimes exploring the woods. In between that, Trinity had been reading some of her books to her or teaching her how to play the piano and speak Latin.

"Remember when we were having that 'get to know each other' conversation? You know the one where you described yourself as a manipulative bitch?"

"Is there a point to this?"

"A true manipulator is good at chess." Trinity said.

"What does chess have to do with manipulation people?" Alison asked as she took her turn.

"Well, for starters you have to be able to think ahead of your opponent. Don't let them be able to ever know something before you do." Trinity answered as she moved her chess piece.

"And what else?" Alison asked, her eyes narrowed in thought as she stared at the chess board.

"You have to be able to read your opponent as well. You can't stay ahead if you can't properly know your opponents retaliation. Like how I know that you're going to move your pawn to E4, granting me success in my next five moves, leading me to a checkmate."

Alison paused, her hand hovering above a pawn. "How did you know that?"

"Like I said; you have to be able to read your opponent." Trinity smiled.

Alison smirked at her. "You hide behind this sweet and innocent little mask, but you have the potential to be a total bitch."

"_Etiam maxime pulchra flos nocentissimum vi maxima potest esse venenum."_ Trinity said.

"Even the most beautiful flower can be the deadliest poison." Alison translated.

"You're getting better." Trinity smiled.

"You and Spencer would get along great. You both spend your time studying things no one cares about."

Trinity chuckled. "When you live in a town this small, you have to find something to entertain yourself. A TV and a computer can only come so far. And the cellphone is only useful if you have someone to talk to."

"I don't see how sitting outside reading you depressing books is entertaining."

"My books are not depressing." Trinity defended.

"They are filled with murder, thievery, and lying. That doesn't make out for a happy ending."

"You're looking at it the wrong way." Trinity said.

"How?"

"Well take this one for example." Trinity said, picking up a book from the table. "In this one the protagonist is being stalked by a psychopath."

"How charming." Alison said sarcastically.

"But the thing about it is that the guy that's stalking her didn't dig deep enough when he decided to target her. He got her daily routines, her habits, and other typical traits, but he missed one thing."

"What?" Alison asked.

"Her personality." Trinity said. "You see, he only ever saw the side of her that she showed others, even when he thought that she was alone he only ever saw her show face. For being so obsessed with her, he never knew her as well as he thought he did."

"What was it?"

"She was raised as a survivalist. She was taught to always be aware of her surroundings, how to defend herself, how to hide in plain sight, and most importantly…how to hunt."

"So what happened?" Alison leaned forward.

"She knew what was going on. She knew that she wasn't his first victim, and she knew that law enforcement wouldn't be able to stop him. So she took it into her own hands."

"The hunter became the hunted." Alison said.

Trinity shook her head. "She was never hunted. To beat the villain you have to be smarter, stronger, faster…" Trinity smirked. "To beat the villain you have to be the better villain."

"What did she do?"

"After he first spotted her, she knew what was going on. He found everything she wanted him to find. He only saw what she wanted him to see. While he was figuring out a way to go through her emails, she was searching every abandoned or remote location within every surrounding state. When he was following her to coffee shops, she was tracking him until the opportunity presented itself."

"What opportunity?"

"Contact. She needed to be able to get close enough to touch him."

"How did she?"

"She took a subway. It's a crowded, packed in place. She knew that he wouldn't be able to resist the opportunity to be so close to her. So when he bumped into her, she pretended to stumble and grabbed onto his shoulder. What he didn't see was the tracking device she slipped onto him. After that, she played along to all of his games, she acted paranoid, and she played terrified when the time was right. But the whole time she knew where he was. He was staying at an abandoned warehouse on the edge of the city. All public property blueprints are city record. She knew the ins and outs of his hideout. So when he kidnapped her that's when she ended it."

"That's it?"

Trinity leaned forward. "But that's the best thing. The way she ended it was so abrupt. No big fight or long speech. It was just short and sweet. Nothing that would be hard to hide." She said. "The way she did it though was the big revelation. She wasn't a psychopath but you could tell that it wasn't the first time she took a life. It's how her parents raised her. First with animals and then with people. No one innocent but a life's a life. They had to desensitize her so she wouldn't hesitate when it really counts." Trinity smiled. "It was an amazing read."

Alison stared at her. "Your creepy level just went up by like a thousand points."

They busted into laughter.

* * *

"I'm going to miss you." Trinity said; her eyes filled with tears.

Alison hugged her. "You have my number; you're not going to forget me."

Trinity chuckled as she squeezed tighter. "You're so modest." She pulled away from the hug.

Alison smiled. "I promise to keep in touch."

* * *

_Three Years Later_

The girls are in the barn drinking and having fun when the light and the music went off.

"What happened?" Emily asks.

"It must be the storm." Spencer says. A squeak blares.

"Something's out there." Aria says. The door of the barn opens.

"Guys." Hanna says.

The girls get up and look scared towards the door. They come closer, a glass noise blares, they shout but still came closer.

Ali comes into sight. "Gotcha."

"Aah!" The girls scream in shock.

"That's so not funny, Alison!" Spencer says, a little frustrated at her friends prank.

"I thought it was hilarious, girls." Alison smirked. They all laugh and settle down on sofas.

"Ali, did you download the new Beyoncé?" Hanna asks.

"Not yet."

"I'm loving her new video." Emily smiles.

"Maybe a little too much, Em." She smirks as Emily's face deflates. Ali gives a glass to Aria. "Your turn. Go on."

The girls watch Aria take several gulps. "Careful, Aria. Take too much, and you'll tell us all your secrets." Spencer says.

"Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close." Alison says. "Drink up."

* * *

Aria wakes up after a clash of thunder. She looks around the barn, Emily and Hanna are still sleeping but Spencer and Ali are missing. She goes to wake the girls. "Em." She shakes her shoulder.

"Where's Ali and Spencer?" Hanna asks.

"We don't know." Aria answers. She gets up to go to the door and sees someone come through it. "Ali?"

"She's gone." Spencer says.

"What do you mean she's gone?" Aria asks.

"I've looked everywhere for her. I think I heard her scream." Spencer says.

* * *

An image of a newspaper of rosewood appears with a photo of Ali and in main headlines "still missing"

* * *

_1 Year Later_

Aria looks in the mirror.

"Aria, are you okay?" Her mother; Ella asks.

"It's weird to be home."

"We were gone a year. When you're 16, that's a long time."

"I think of her every day."

"Why don't you call your friends? They don't know we're back from dad's sabbatical."

"On the news, they're calling it 'The Anniversary of Alison's Disappearance', like it's a party or something."

"Why don't you give them a call? You five were inseparable, and those feelings don't just go away."

Her brother; Mike walks up the corridor. "I need a ride to lacrosse!"

"I'll take him." Aria says.

* * *

Mike searches in the pack boxes.

"Got lacrosse today?" Their father; Byron asks.

"It's first tryouts, and all my stuff's in about a hundred boxes." He says.

Ella and Aria walk in. "A hundred?" Ella asks.

"You know what I mean." Mike sighs.

"Come on, let's go look in the garage. Come on."

Ella and Mike leave to the garage as Byron approaches Aria. "Listen, I know coming back here brings up a lot of memories. You okay?"

"Dad, I'm still keeping your secret, okay?"

"I mean, are you okay with Alison?"

Mike and Ella come back and Aria and Mike leave.

Ella embraces Byron. "And they're running off to practice. We are officially home."

* * *

Aria and Mike are in the car front of the High School. Mike gets out of the car. "Hey, what time am I picking you up?" Aria asks.

"Uh, six."

"Okay, I'm gonna grab some food."

* * *

Aria sits at the counter of a bar; next to her a man reads a book. "Can I get a cheeseburger, please?" She asks.

"You got it."

Aria's face drops as she sees a wanted notice for Alison.

"You all right down there?" The man next to her asks.

"I'm a bit jetlagged. I just got back from Europe."

"Where in Europe?"

"Iceland."

"I spent some time in Reykjavik before I went to Amsterdam. It's a great city."

"So, do you go to Hollis?" Aria asks.

"Just graduated. I'm gonna start my first teaching job."

"I…I think I'd like to teach. God, I love this song."

"B26. What's your major?"

"Uh, well, I'm leaning toward English."

"That's what I'm teaching."

"Well, and I write too, but…So far, it's mostly personal. Just for me."

"I'm impressed."

"Why?"

"Well, I tried writing. I didn't get very far. You're lucky. If you're writing for yourself, it's pure passion. Maybe you'd let me read something of yours."

"Yeah? You'd really want to?"

"Yeah. You're smart, you've traveled, great taste in music. I'd like to know more about you."

"Yeah. I'd like to know more about you too."

* * *

Aria and the man are kissing in the restroom.

* * *

Hanna tries on a pair of sunglasses. "Could I see the Prada's in the front?"

"I'll have to put some in the back." The salesman notes.

"But they're all maybes."

Mona arrives with a scarf around her neck. "Hey, is this me?"

"Or is it a little too much your mother?" Hanna teases.

"I am loving those glasses. How much?"

"350." Hanna sees Spencer, who is looking at clothes. "I'll be right back." She approaches Spencer. "I cannot believe Spencer Hastings actually has time to shop. I mean, you're interning for the mayor, taking classes at Hollis, and redoing the barn. And in your leisure moments, you Facebook and tweet."

"You know me. I like to stay busy." Spencer says.

"It's called a summer vacay, Spence."

"You spent yours sunning and shopping."

"Tweet-tweet."

"Did you see the paper today?"

"Yeah." Hanna nods.

"She's gone, but she's everywhere."

"I can't believe it's been a year."

"Do you remember what Ali said that night, about our secrets keeping us close? I think it was the opposite."

"So! What's the occasion?"

"Family dinner. We're meeting Melissa's fiancé."

"Did miss perfect find a Mr. Perfect?"

"He's a med student, so everyone's thrilled." Spencer rolled her eyes.

"Then that's not the right top. You need to turn heads."

"Away from Melissa? Please."

"She doesn't always have to win. See you around the playground."

"See you."

Hanna goes to the exit of the store with the glasses that she stole on eyes.

"Hey, miss!" A guard calls. Hanna turns around. "You forgot your bag."

"Thank you."

Mona walks towards the door. "I so thought you were busted."

"Nice scarf." Hanna smirks.

"Nice glasses."

* * *

Aria, Mike and Byron arrives in front of the Rosewood's High School.

Mike gets out of the car. "Later. See ya."

"Good luck." Byron says. Aria gets ready to go out but he calls her back. "Hey."

"Look, it's the first day. I don't want to be late." Aria says.

"I love you, Aria. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. I know."

"And you know that I love your mom."

"Do you?"

"I made a mistake, okay? And I will be sorry about it for the rest of my life. I just hope that someday you'll be able to forgive me."

"I hope so too."

_Flash Back_

_Alison and Aria walk in the street side by side eating an ice cream. _

_Mona follows them behind by running. "Aria! Hey, guys! Alison!"_

"_Hey! You hear Mona?" Aria asks._

"_Hey, Aria!" Mona calls again._

"_Maybe we should wait." Aria says._

"_Hey, guys!" They hear Mona call._

"_My god. Is she ever gonna get a clue? What a loser. Come here." Alison says, grabbing Aria's arm and jogging ahead. They turn a corner and stop at the sight of a car. "Hey, isn't that your dad's car?"_

_Present_

"Aria?" Emily asks when she catches sight of her.

"Emily." Aria smiles.

"When did you get back?"

"Hey. Yesterday."

"I almost didn't recognize you. I think the last time we saw each other, you had a pink stripe in your hair."

"Well, when your parents want you to be yourself and you don't know who you are..." Aria trails off.

"You wore it well. You should have called. It's so weird just running into you here."

"Oh. Well, we've kind of lost touch, Emily, remember?"

"That's what we had to do."

"I saw a poster of Alison yesterday."

"It's awful. I mean, we all know she's dead, right?"

"I just never heard anyone say it."

* * *

Aria and Emily take their seats near the back of the classroom.

"So, I hear the new teacher's really hot." Emily says.

"Is that Hanna?" Aria asks when she sees her walk into the classroom.

"She's the "it" girl now." Mona comes next. "And where there's Hanna, there's Mona."

"That's Mona?"

"Can you believe it?"

"Wow. Talk about a makeover." Aria says. Hanna waves at the girls then turns the head. "What's up with her? You two fighting?"

"We didn't just fall out of touch with you, Aria. We all fell out of touch with each other." Spencer comes too, she smiles shyly to Hanna. "They're not so close anymore either." Emily tells her.

"So they're friendly, but not friends."

The new teacher comes into the class and writes his name on the board. He turns around and it turns out it is the man that Aria hooked up with at the bar. He turns around and realizes. "Holy Crap!"

Everyone looks at Aria who sees him. Her phone rings, which is quite embarrassing. "Sorry."

"Uh, I'm Mr. Fitz your new English teacher." The man tells the class.

Aria reads the text.

**Maybe he fools around with students all the time. **

**A lot of teachers do, just ask your dad. –A**

"Alison?" Aria whispers.

* * *

Mr. Fitz was discussing the class syllabus when the door opens. Trinity steps through with a paper in her hand. "Sorry to interrupt but are you Mr. Fitz?"

He nods. "Yes I am. And you are?"

"Trinity Clairborn." She smiles before handing him her late slip.

Ezra takes it and nods. "Well we've only just started. You can find a seat."

Trinity takes a quick glance around before heading to the seat at the back of the class behind Emily.

* * *

Emily is with her mom; Pam, who is preparing a couple of welcome baskets.

"I can't believe they sold the house." Emily says.

"Just too many memories for the DiLaurentis's. I can't even imagine."

"It's just so weird to think of other people living in Alison's house."

"I know, honey." Pam says.

"Aria's back."

"Does she still have that pink hair?"

"No, mom, she doesn't."

"You know something? I never really understood that family. Why would a mother let her daughter do something like that?"

"Because they believe their kids are their equals, not their property."

"Honey, I don't think you're my property, but I'm your mom. What kind of mother would I be if I let you run around looking like a Goth? That kind of lifestyle might fly in Europe, but it's not gonna get you very far here in Rosewood."

"Not everyone dreams of making it in Rosewood mom."

"Oh?"

"Some people dream of making it out."

* * *

Trinity looks at the house where Alison used to live. She sees the boxes on the pavement and picks up a medal. _Didn't think that Alison was one for sports. _She thought.

* * *

Emily was walking toward the house with welcome baskets in her arms when she spots the new girl looking at Alison's stuff. "Hi!" She calls.

Trinity looks up. "Oh hey!" She says. "We have English together right?"

Emily nods, looking at the medal in Trinity's hand. "What are you doing?"

"Oh." Trinity said looking down. "One of my friends used to live here. She always wanted me to come visit but I couldn't until I turned sixteen. By then it was too late."

"You knew Alison?" Emily asked. Trinity nodded, brushing her hair away from her face. "Did she give you that bracelet?" Emily asks when she spots it.

Trinity looks at the bracelet with her name stitched into it. "Yeah, a couple years ago."

Emily holds up her wrist. "She gave me one two."

Trinity looked at the bracelet. "Wait…Emily. Emily Fields?"

"You know me."

Trinity nodded. "She used to talk about you and three other girls."

"Hanna, Spencer, and Aria?"

"Yeah. You guys were her best friends."

"She never told us about you." Emily says.

Trinity shrugged. "We didn't live in the same state and didn't see each other often but we kept in touch. It probably never came up."

As they're talking a girl comes from out of the house. "You want that?" She asks, seeing the medal in Trinity's hand. "Maya St. Germain, A.K.A. New Girl."

"Trinity Clairborn. A.K.A. The Other New Girl."

"I'm Emily, welcome to the neighborhood!"

"Thank you. Mmm. Foie gras and cornichons. My favorites." Maya says.

Emily hands the girls the baskets. "It's from my mother."

"I figured. Oh, that stuff was in my room. You can have anything you want." Maya tells them.

"It all belonged to Alison." Emily says.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Maya asks.

"She was, a long time ago." Trinity says.

"That's all I get? No details?"

Trinity looked at Emily, gesturing her to continue. "Uh, there were five of us who used to hang out, but... We don't anymore."

"Would it be outrageous of me to ask if you'll help with our last few boxes?"

"Yes. But I don't mind." Emily says. Trinity nodded before putting down the medal and following after them.

* * *

"So, why aren't you still friends with the girl who used to live here?" Maya asks.

"You ask a lot of questions!" Emily says.

"How else am I supposed to get to know you?"

"There you go another question!" Trinity points out.

"Fine, your turn! Ask me anything."

Emily notices a picture of a boy on her dresser. "Is this your boyfriend?"

"His name is Justin."

"He's cute!" Trinity says.

"He's also three thousand miles away."

"My boyfriend's name is Ben." Emily tells her.

"What's he like?"

"He's a swimmer, like me."

"What about you Trinity? Do you have a boyfriend?" Maya asks.

Trinity looks up. "No." She shakes her head. "I guess you can say that I prefer the softer side of sex." Emily blushes as she gets the meaning of her words.

Maya smiles. "Girlfriend?"

Trinity shakes her head. "Nothing serious. Started quickly, ended quickly. So do you play as well?" Trinity asks.

"Yeah. But not the cello." Maya turns to Emily. "If you're a big jock, does that mean you'd kill me if I smoked a little weed?"

"Now?"

"I won't if you don't want me to."

"Where are your parents?"

"Relax. They're out."

"Go ahead." Emily says.

"You guys want to join me?" Maya asks.

"Okay." Emily says. Trinity nods her head.

"First time?" Maya asks. Trinity shakes her head.

"No." Emily says. Maya and Trinity look at her. "Yes."

"So we're corrupting you. You okay with that?" Trinity asks.

"Yeah. I think I am."

* * *

Spencer arrives when Melissa walks out. "Hey, what do you think?" Spencer asks.

"You have an eye for design. I absolutely love it." Melissa tells her.

"Thank you."

"Honestly, when mom said you were converting the barn to a loft, I couldn't see it, but it's beautiful. Job well done."

"I'm glad you like it."

"And I totally appreciate your letting us move in."

"What?" Spencer's brows furrow.

"Wren and I are staying in the barn while we redo my place in the city."

"I'm moving in for junior year, Melissa. That's the deal that I made with mom and dad. I got the grades, I did the internship, I gave up my summer because I wanted this."

"Well, you'll just have to wait."

"Why can't you stay in my room?"

"We're a couple Spencer. We need our own space, and mom and dad agree."

"But they promised me."

Wren walks out of the barn and approaches girls. "Is everything okay? I'm Wren."

"I was hoping you'd be happy for me." Melissa says.

"Well, you know what they say about hope. Breeds eternal misery." Spencer says before walking towards the house.

"Sounds like she was counting on moving into the barn." Wren says.

"Don't worry about Spencer. She'll get over it."

* * *

Wren crushes a crushes a cigarette while Spencer reads a book sitting in the armchair.

"Shouldn't you know better? I mean you are a med student right?" Spencer says.

"You're a bit of a smart-ass."

"A bit? Does my sister know you smoke?"

"Does she have to know everything? I'm sorry that we're moving into your loft. If you want me to say something-"

"It wouldn't make a difference. Thank you for being sorry. You're not like Melissa's usual boyfriends."

"How am I unusual?"

"We're late for dinner." Spencer gets up and makes her way to the house. She stops next to Wren. "I actually like you. That's what's unusual."

* * *

Aria walks through the empty hallways. She stops in front of Ezra's room and walks in.

"You told me you went to Hollis." He told her.

"No. I said I was thinking about majoring in English. And that's true."

"Look, I think you're amazing, Aria. When I first met you, I thought…'who is this girl?'"

Aria takes his hand. "I'm still that girl. Nothing's changed."

"Yes. Yes, it has. I'm your teacher."

"I know it's not just me. You…you feel like this is right for us too."

"It's not right. We just can't." He gets up and leaves the room.

* * *

Emily and Trinity are walking side by side.

"Thanks for walking me home." Trinity said.

"It's no big deal. Practice doesn't start until four." Emily tells her.

"The town that I lived in was so small that there were only a handful of teenagers. I've never had a jock friend before. I guess that makes you my first." They across the street, seeing the garbage man throwing Alison's boxes into the truck.

"How long did you know Alison?"

"About four years." Trinity shrugged. "I didn't know what happened until a month after she went missing."

"How?" Emily asked.

"Well she made sure to call or text at least once every two days. Then one day it was like radio silence. I thought that she was busy or just forgot. Then I checked the Rosewood website and her picture was on the front page."

"That's horrible." Emily gasps.

Trinity shakes her head. "It was a long time ago. I would say it's better now but-"

"Being here is bringing everything up again." Emily finishes.

Trinity nods. "Yeah." She sniffs, her eyes misting a bit.

Emily pulls her into a hug. "It'll get better."

"Yeah." Trinity pulls back a bit, meaning to kiss Emily on the cheek but ended up kiss the corner of her mouth. They pull away, embarrassed. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye."

* * *

_Girl's locker room_

Emily is opening her locker when Spencer arrives. "Hey, you been hanging out with Aria?" Spencer asks.

"Not really." Emily opens her locker, seeing a note sitting inside.

**Hey Em! I've been replaced. You've found another friend to kiss! -A**

"Emily. Is everything all right?" Spencer asks, seeing the look on her face.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

* * *

Spencer walks through the house in her swimsuit, throwing a towel over her shoulder. She takes a drink from the refrigerator when Wren walks in wearing swim trunks.

"Perfect time for a jacuzzi." He says.

"I thought you guys weren't moving in till next week."

"Melissa wanted to get settled before classes start. You wouldn't happen to have a towel, would you?" Spencer gives him the one from her shoulder.

Wren notices that she massages her neck. "Tough day at school?"

"Tough field hockey practice."

"I rowed for oxford."

"That looks good on a med school app."

"I did it 'cause I loved it. You probably have a fluid buildup in your bursa sac." He stands behind her.

"I bet you say that to all the girls."

"I can help."

"Okay…Dr. Wren." He puts his hands on her shoulders and begins his massage. "That's awesome."

"Is that all right?"

"Wren?" They hear Melissa call. They step away from each other and Spencer leaves outside just as Melissa comes in. "Who were you talking to?"

"No one." He says.

* * *

Ella looks into a box and takes out two stemmed glasses. "Found them." Byron is uncorking a wine bottle. "Look what else I found."

"Ohh. She used to drag that thing everywhere. I think you're happy to be back." She holds up a bear.

"Aren't you?"

"Well, haven't decided yet."

"Ohh. You and Aria are so much alike. I don't think she's happy to be home either."

"I know it was like a vacation from our real life, but…I felt like we really bonded when we were away."

"Well, we had to connect. We didn't know anybody else."

"I don't want to lose that."

"Are you really worried that we will?"

"It's just easy for stuff to get in the way."

"What do you mean? What kind of stuff?"

"Ohh…You know, I'm really surprised that she brought that with us."

"Well, she loves it because you gave it to her. What kind of stuff could get in the way of us?"

"No, nothing, nothing. You know me. I just get a little overly obsessed about work, that's all. We're good, Ella. Come here. It's all good."

"Oh, I drove past Alison's house today. It's definitely something I haven't missed."

"Oh, god. A year later. Imagine what that poor family is going through." Byron shakes his head.

"I can't. I don't ever want to imagine. If anything ever happened to you."

"Nothing is gonna happen. We are safe. We're together. And we're home."

* * *

Spencer is reading when she hears voices outside. She gets up to go to look towards the window. She sees Melissa and Wren kissing in front of the door of the barn. She walks away when receives an e-mail on the computer.

**Poor Spencer. Always wants Melissa's boyfriends.**

**But remember, if you kiss I tell**

**-A**

_Flash Back_

_Alison goes into the house in bikini followed by Hanna and Spencer. Hanna takes a cookie. "Are you gonna eat that, sweetie? I'm being a friend, Hanna."_

_Melissa arrives with Ian hand in hand. "Aren't you supposed to be at Alison's?"_

"_Hi, girls!"_

"_Hi, Ian." The girls wave._

"_You still need help with your scoop, Spence? I've got my stick in the car." He offers._

"_Ian, what are you, her babysitter?" Melissa asks._

"_You need to tell your sister." Alison says to Spencer._

"_Tell me what?"_

"_Nothing." Spencer shakes her head._

"_Come on." Melissa walks off with Ian._

"_Outside." Spencer tells Alison and walks out of the house. "What the hell are you doing?"_

"_She's gonna find out."_

"_No, she's not."_

"_I promise you, she is, because if you don't tell her, I will."_

"_I thought you were my friend."_

"_Don't you get it? I'm trying to help you do the right thing."_

"_It was one kiss. Now, you listen to me, Alison."_

"_Or what?"_

"_If you say one word to my sister about Ian, I will tell everyone the truth about the Jenna thing."_

_Present_

Spencer walks back to the window and looks in the room of the house in front of hers, which is Alison's old house. She sees a fair silhouette.

"Alison?"

* * *

Aria sits with Emily on her porch swing at her house.

"I'm sorry for just stopping by." Emily says.

"No. Any time Em. Come on, you know that." Aria tells her.

"Somebody left a note in my locker."

"From "A"?

"You too?"

"Do you really think it's her? Is it possible?"

"Only Alison could have known."

"What? Known…known what?" Aria asks.

"It was…"

"Personal?"

"I really believed she was dead."

"Yeah…yeah, we all did."

"Could she really be back?"

"I think she's playing with us."

"Why would she do that?"

"It's Alison that we're talking about here. I mean, wasn't that her favorite sport?"

"Should we tell someone?"

"I don't…I don't know about you, but…I can't."

"I'm glad you're back."

"It's funny…I mean, even though I grew up here, I feel like a total outsider."

"Me too." Emily smiles. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" Aria asks, a look of concern on her face.

"The new girl in our English class…Trinity?"

"What about her?"

"She knew Alison."

Aria's eyes widen. "What?"

Emily nods. "She told me that they've been friends for years. Ali even got her a bracelet too."

"Alison never told us about her."

"Alison never told us about anything."

* * *

Hanna and her mother; Ashley are cooking.

"I ran into Ella Montgomery today. Why didn't you tell me Aria was back?" Ashley asks.

"It's not like we're still friends." She says as they sit down to eat.

"She didn't know your father left. I hate telling that story."

"So change the story. I did. You grew up. You grew apart. It was mutual, and, honestly, we are much happier without him."

"Hanna."

"Say it enough and you'll actually start to believe it."

"Well, I have to admit, it does sound a lot better than the truth."

"Nobody needs to know that we got dumped."

"'We' didn't get dumped. I did."

"He left both of us." Hanna's phone buzzes.

"If that's Mona, I'm staging an intervention." Ashley teases.

Hanna checks her phone to see that it's a message from Spencer.

**WE NEED TO TALK NOW!**

"Hanna. It's dinnertime." Ashley tells her. Her phone rings and she picks up. "It's Ashley. Yes, I left it on your desk. Mm-hmm."

The doorbell rings and Hanna goes to open it. She is greeted with the sight of two policemen.

"Hanna Marin?"

"Yeah. Why?" She asks.

"Is your mother home?"

Ashley arrives. "Let me call you back." She says hanging up. "What's this about?"

"We received a call from rosewood mall security. They have your daughter on tape shoplifting a pair of sunglasses."

"I'm sure there's been a mistake." She says.

"I don't think so." He says. "Could you turn around?" He gestures to Hanna.

"Mom." Hanna says as she is handcuffed.

* * *

_Police Station_

Hanna is sitting in a chair; her mother is in the office with the agent. As Hanna tilts her head to take a peek, he gets up to close the door. Hanna goes to take a candy when she receives a text.

**Be careful, Hanna. I hear prison food makes you fat. –A**

The agent leaves the office followed by Ashley.

"What's going on?" Hanna asks.

"Let's go." Ashley tells her.

"Really?"

* * *

They walk out of the station and sit inside the car. Behind them police cars bustle. "In a small town like this, what people think about you matters." Ashley says.

"I know." Hanna nods.

"Then why would you risk it all to steal a pair of sunglasses? Hanna, I buy you everything you need to be popular."

"That's not why I do it."

"Then why do- this is something you do?"

"A few times."

"This is about your father, isn't it? You think this is going to get his attention."

"I made a mistake."

"In Rosewood, you don't have room to make a mistake. And neither do I."

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it somehow."

"You will deny you did anything wrong. It was a misunderstanding."

"But…"

"I'm taking care of it."

* * *

Trinity is unpacking boxes in her house when she comes across a picture of her and Alison. She smiles briefly before her phone rings. She takes it out, seeing that she has a text message.

**Little girl blue a long way from home. Welcome to Rosewood. I'll be sure to make your stay here unforgettable.**

**-A**

Trinity frowns at the message.

* * *

Emily walks alone in street when she sees an ambulance managed towards the old DiLaurentis's house. She runs to see Maya and Trinity standing in front of the house. "Trinity!" She calls when she sees tears streaming down her face.

"Emily!" Trinity hugs her. "I tried to call you."

"What's going on?"

"They found your friend." Maya said.

"I knew she was back. Is she inside?" Emily moves towards the house.

"Emily! I'm sorry. They found Alison's body." Maya says.

They turn to see two policemen pushing a body bag on a stretcher. Hanna stands in the middle of a group of people watching the scene.

* * *

Aria is in her car. When she sees that, she stops and gets out. She sees Spencer standing on the side walk and goes to her. "I heard the cops took Hanna to the police station today."

"You don't think she'd ever talk about…" Spencer starts.

"The Jenna thing?" Hanna says, coming from behind them. "We made promise."

* * *

Hanna is in the living watching the TV. _"The current owners of the residence were in the process of demolishing the structure to make room for a renovation project when workers made the gruesome discovery. The parents of the deceased were unavailable for comment, but a family spokesperson has confirmed the gazebo was under construction the summer 15-year-old Alison DiLaurentis disappeared. Tonight, the family is asking for privacy As they come to terms with the sad ending to a year-long mystery, And local authorities are coming to terms With the fact a killer is at large in Rosewood."_

Hanna hears a noise, she switched off the sound. It is her mother who goes in whirlwind into the house followed by the policeman. They kiss each other and go upstairs, Ashley turns to look at Hanna before continuing on. Hanna switches the sound back on.

* * *

People enter the church; a journalist is on the sidewalk. "Thank you…The discovery of her body rocked this community, and today, hundreds of mourners gather to say goodbye to Alison DiLaurentis."

* * *

Emily arrives with her mother; she crosses Spencer and her parents. Spencer and she take themselves in arms.

* * *

Aria is inside of the church looking through the window. She is joined by Ezra. "Was she a friend of yours?" He asks.

"Do you care?" She asks.

"I don't know what I feel worse about? Having to stay away from you or being a jerk about it."

"Yeah, she was one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry."

"For Alison? Or for being a jerk?"

"Both."

"Thank you. I would never want to do anything that would get you in trouble. Goodbye, Ezra." She walks away but Ezra catches her by the arm and kisses her. She kisses back for a moment before pulling away and leaving.

* * *

"Mrs. DiLaurentis." Aria says when she sees her.

"Aria!" She says before looking behind her. "Trinity!" Aria looks at the girl with a look of confusion before turning back to Mrs. DiLaurentis. "I'm so glad you came. I asked the other girls to sit together up front. It's what Alison would have wanted."

"Of course." Aria says.

"Thank you." Trinity nods.

* * *

Aria and Trinity walk up to the first row. Aria stops and observes the coffin when Hanna takes her hand. She takes place next to the girls.

Trinity settles in next to Emily. Hanna and Spencer look at her in confusion. "I'm Trinity." She smiles.

"She was Ali's friend." Emily tells them. "Poor Ali."

"Can you believe what a scene this is?" Hanna asks.

"Alison would have loved it." Trinity says.

"Popular in life and death." Spencer notes.

Hanna passes a flask to Emily. "No thanks, I don't-" Emily starts.

"Today, I think you do." Hanna tells her. Emily takes the flask.

Aria's cellphone rings, causing the girls to look at her.

"Anyone we know?" Hanna asks.

"No, it's just my mom sending me a text." Aria looks up, seeing the look on the girl's faces. "Emily and I aren't the only ones who got messages from 'A' are we?"

Spencer turns around. "Oh, my god. It's Jenna."

Trinity turns to see a blind girl sitting with the help of a young man. "Who's she?"

Emily shakes her head. "It's nothing."

The girls turn around as Alison's mother sits next to them. "Did you see that Jenna Marshall was here? I didn't realize she and Ali were friends."

"They weren't." Spencer tells her.

"The lord giveth and the lord taketh away." The minister says.

* * *

The ceremony is finished the girls walk out of the church when a policeman intercept them. "Emily, Spencer, Aria, Hanna, and Trinity."

"Do we know you?" Spencer asks.

"I'm detective Wilden. I understand you were all good friends with the victim."

"Yeah, we were." Aria says.

"I'm gonna need to talk to each one of you."

"We talked to the police when Alison went missing." Spencer says.

"And I intend to go over every one of your statements. This is no longer a missing person's investigation. It's a murder. Rest assured, I will find out what happened that summer." He turns and walks away.

"Do you think he knows about?" Aria starts.

"No. How could he?" Hanna asks.

"What are you guys talking about?" Trinity asks.

Their phones ring.

"Oh, my god!" Aria says.

"It's from-" Hanna starts.

"I got one too." Emily says.

"Me too." Trinity nods.

"' I'm still here, bitches'" Spencer reads.

"...And I know everything. 'A'." The girls finish.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Jenna Thing

The girls sit at a table at Apple Rosegrille.

"Why was Jenna there?" Aria asks.

"I guess she's back." Spencer said.

Trinity has a confused look on her face. "I don't get it." She said. "What is so important about this Jenna chick?"

The other girls look at each other, unsure about what to say. "It's a long story." Hanna says.

"I'll tell you later." Emily said. Spencer shot Emily a look at that. Emily shrugs her shoulders, sending Spencer a 'what?' look.

"That cop acted like we were suspects or something." Hanna said, changing the subject.

"Do you think we looked guilty?" Emily asks.

"Why would we? We haven't done anything wrong." Aria says.

"Except lie about the Jenna thing." Hanna says. Trinity rolls her eyes, still wondering what the hell 'the Jenna thing' is.

"We promised we'd never bring up the Jenna thing again, remember? It never happened." Spencer looks at Emily when she says this.

"Have you found a way to forget? I still wake up sometimes in the middle of the night." Aria says.

"Aria, it was an accident." Spencer tells her.

Hanna pulls out her flask and pours a bit into her drink. A man across the room stares at her as she does this. "It's medicinal." She says. He continues to stare at her. "Cramps!"

"I don't get it. How does "A" know something about me that only Alison knew?" Emily asks.

"Ali knew all of our secrets, but…we never knew any of hers." Aria says.

"Yeah we can see that." Hanna says, gesturing at Trinity.

"Hey," Trinity said. "I don't know why Ali never told you guys about me. Especially given how much she told me about you guys-"

"Ali told you stuff about us?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Trinity nodded. "Nothing damaging though, she actually wanted me to like you guys. When she used to ask me to visit she'd tell me who I'd get along with most." Trinity looked at Spencer. "She actually said that me and you would have a lot in common."

"Me?" Spencer asks. "Why?"

"Her exact words were that we were both rich girl bookworms that spend most of their time studying things no one cares about."

"That sounds like Ali." Hanna said.

"But you guys told her everything and she told you nothing personal?" Trinity asks.

"I knew some." Spencer said.

"Go on." Aria says.

"Talk." Hanna urges her.

"I can't." Spencer says.

"Spence! No, you are not gonna drop a bomb like that and just clam up!" Aria tells her.

"She'd so kill me if I told you." Spencer says.

"She's dead." Hanna says. The table goes through a brief silence at that comment.

"Ali was seeing someone that summer." Spencer reveals.

"I knew she was keeping something from me!" Emily says. "From us."

"Well, why didn't she want us to know?" Aria asks.

"He was an older boy, and he had a girlfriend." Spencer said.

"Who was it?" Emily asks.

Spencer shakes her head. "She never told me his name."

"That's only half the secret." Hanna says.

"It's more than you ever got from her." Spencer shoots at her.

"How is that Ali told us nothing, and we told her everything?" Aria asks.

"Because she made us feel like we were part of something special." Emily says.

"We were." Hanna agrees.

"I miss that." Aria says.

"Me too." Spencer nods her head.

"I think I had a different relationship with Ali than the one you guys had." Trinity said.

"What do you mean?" Aria asks.

"Alison was my best friend…my only friend really." Trinity shrugs. "She had this attitude when we hung out. I noticed that it was different from the one she shows when she's in public. If we were in town there was this ice queen persona and when we were by ourselves she acted like…"

"Like what?" Spencer asked.

"Like she was free." Trinity said. "Like there was no worries, no problems… she was just free."

The girls look at her, unsure of what to say to that. They sit in silence before it is broken by Emily's voice. "I miss Ali." She says, fiddling with the bracelet Alison gave her.

"I can't believe you still wear that." Hanna says.

"Ali still wears hers." Emily says before pausing. "Wore. And Trinity does too."

"You have one too?" Spencer asks. Trinity holds her wrist up, nodding. "When Ali didn't come home that night, I knew something terrible must have happened, but there was always some part of me that imagined someday she'd just show up."

"Yeah. I used to think that maybe she'd just…run off with some guy." Aria says.

"She was laying on a beach somewhere." Emily smiles.

"Or getting a tan out by the pool with that hot lifeguard." Hanna laughs.

"Ohh. Yeah…what was his name?" Aria asks.

"Who cares?" Hanna says. "Save me!" She mimics.

They all laugh softly before they hear a tapping noise. Turning in their seats, they see Jenna enter the building. As she takes a seat at the bar, the girls pay for their drinks before standing up and exiting the building.

* * *

Hanna and Ashley are getting ready to leave for the morning. Ashley shakes an empty carton above her coffee cup. "That's the last of the milk."

"It's on the list." Hanna says, moving to the mirror to check her makeup. Ashley comes to do the same when they hear the TV in the backround.

"…_Over the area right now with a lot of warm air, but we've got a cold front moving in from the west right here behind me. In other news, Rosewood detective Darren Wilden held a press conference this morning."_

"_The coroner did release his findings this morning, and although Alison DiLaurentis' body did show signs of a blunt-force head trauma, the cause of her death was suffocation."_

Ashley turns off the TV before more could be said. "Are you okay going to school today?"

"Yeah. I'll be fine." Hanna nods.

"I don't want to think about what the police are saying, and you shouldn't either. Try to remember Alison as the beautiful girl you knew."

"I'm really sorry, mom." Hanna says.

"For what?" Ashley asks with a confused look on her face.

"The cop."

"It's over. Okay? We won't be seeing him again." She tells her as Hanna puts on some lipstick. "Is that amber rose? It's a good color for you."

* * *

"I had to look twice to make sure that was Hanna." Ella tells Aria.

"Right?"

"That was some funeral dress. Her mother didn't get that from curvy girl."

"Who shops at curvy girl?" Byron asks, walking in.

"No one, anymore." Ella says. "Do you not have time for breakfast?"

"No. I'm probably gonna be late tonight too."

"Late nights already? We just got here."

"Yeah. What's that about?" Aria asks.

"What's it about? Being gone for a year, playing catch-up, faculty meetings, changing my curriculum, demanding students." He lists.

"Maybe your family's demands should come first. I'm gonna be late. Love you, mom." Aria says before leaving.

"What was that about? You guys were getting along so well when we were away. I don't get it." Ella asks after Aria leaves.

"Well, you know, she's…she's a teenage girl, Ella. Aren't they all moody and unpredictable?" He asks. They both chuckle at the comment.

* * *

Emily is sitting on the couch on her porch. Trinity walks up the steps and joins her. "Hey." She greets.

"Hey." Emily smiles.

"Are you okay after yesterday? I know it's a dumb question, but you knew her a lot longer than me and-"

"No, I…I understand." Emily nods.

"Can I have a sip?" Trinity gestures to the tea in Emily's hand.

"Do you want your own?"

"I'd rather share yours." Trinity says, taking the mug from Emily's hand, closing her eyes as she takes a sip.

"You look tired." Emily says as Trinity hands the mug back.

"I haven't gotten much sleep. I spent most of the night unpacking and I kept coming across pictures of me and Alison. And then I see the posters everywhere…"

"Someone should take those posters down." Emily nods. "It hurts way too much to look at them." She says looking down.

Trinity pulls Emily into a hug as Pam jogs up the steps. "Is everything all right?" Pam asks.

The girls pull apart. "Mom, this is Trinity Clairborn." Emily introduces her. "She was a friend of Alison's."

"Trinity hi." Pam greets.

"Hi." Trinity shakes her hand.

"Well, I would say welcome to the neighborhood, but…" Pam trails off.

"It's kind of hard when your neighbor's backyard is the crime scene of your best friend." Trinity says.

"Still?" Pam asks.

"Yeah." Trinity nods her head. "People come by to feel close to her. They light candles and leave teddy bears. I get it. It still feels like her house. The family that lives there now decided to stay at a hotel for the rest of the week. Give it sometime to fade."

"I can understand how you're not sleeping." Emily says.

"You know, Trinity, why don't you just spend a few days with us? You could sleep in Emily's room."

"Thank you." Trinity smiles.

"Mm-hmm." Pam nods.

Trinity turns to Emily. "Wanna get some lattes before heading to school?"

"Sure." Emily says.

* * *

Aria walks through the school hallway, and sees Ezra. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course." He smiles.

"I'd like to transfer out of your class."

The smile on his face dies. "Can you come inside for a minute, please?"

"Yeah."

They enter his classroom. "I understand where you're coming from. I just…wish that you could stay in the class."

"This isn't an easy decision. But I feel like it's the right thing to do."

"I can keep my feelings in check."

"I can't. And even if I could, I don't want to. It's too hard to sit in this room every day and call you Mr. Fitz. Okay? I can't pretend like I don't know you. So…will you sign it?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm sure." Aria says. She watches as he grudgingly signs the paper she just handed him. "Thank you."

"Mm-hm." He nods, watching her as she leave the classroom.

* * *

Hanna and Mona stand by their lockers, watching people pass by. Mona turns to Hanna after seeing a girl pass. "Okay, I am all for boob jobs, but when I see those, I want to 'moo.'" They chuckle.

Hanna looks over Mona's shoulder, seeing Sean at the end of the hallway. "I'll see you at lunch." She says before walking over to her boyfriend, giving him a kiss before they join hands and walk away.

* * *

Emily puts her books in her locker, closing it only to receive a kiss. She jumps back and sees that it's her boyfriend; Ben.

"What's wrong?" He asks.

"You surprised me."

"We still on for the movie?"

"My mom invited Trinity to stay with us tonight."

"Ohh…what kind of jammies do you think new girl wears?" He asks.

"How would I know?"

"I'll see you at practice."

Emily watches him go before hearing a voice over the school intercom. "Will the following students please come to the office: Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Trinity Clairborn."

* * *

They gather in the hallway and Aria's phone rings. "Wait. It's from 'A.'" She says.

Hanna peeks over Aria's shoulder. "Dead girls walking." She reads.

* * *

The girls sit on a couch in the office, Trinity sitting on the arm of it. Detective Wilden looks at them with a file in his hand. "So let's see…you thought you heard her scream."

"I-I said that, yeah." Spencer says.

"And when you three woke up in the barn, Alison was gone, and so was Spencer."

"Yes, I woke up before them, and I realized that Ali was missing, so..." Spencer trails off.

"So you went looking for her."

"That's what happened." Spencer nods.

"I got that. So, what's up? Was this a slumber party, or…?" He asks.

"Is this an interrogation?" Trinity asks.

"No, just a routine follow-up." He asks.

"You know that we are all minors." Trinity says. "You can't ask us anything without an adult present."

Wilden look at her. "Well Ms. Clairborn," He looks down at the file before looking back at her. "It says her that you are emancipated." The girls look at her at this news. "You're considered an adult in the eyes of the law."

He ignores Trinity and turns back to the girls. "Why did you guys all fall asleep?"

Trinity rolls her eyes. "Enough of this." She says standing up. She turns to the girls. "Come on, you guys already gave your statement when Ali went missing."

"I know, and you see, the thing is, it's almost exactly what you said last year…almost like it was rehearsed." Wilden says.

Trinity turns back to him. "It sounds like the truth." She tells him, before taking a step closer. "All I know is that you can't approach me again without probable cause or a warrant."

"That sounds like you have something to hide Trinity." He says.

Trinity shakes her head. "No it sounds like that I have something better to do than be harassed by some rinky-dink small town cop who likes to show that he's wearing big boy pants." The girls head snap to her in shock, never seeing this side of Trinity before. "Approach me again without the necessary means and I won't only have you out of a job. But you won't even _touch _anything that will give you authority. Mall cops will look down on you."

"Do you think you can do that?" He asks.

"I know I can." Trinity nods. "Why don't you look up that name Clairborn? As in the one of the richest families on this continent. As in the same Clairborn that funds the Rosewood Police Department." Trinity smiles at him. "I don't think your boss will be happy to find out that the department lost one of its biggest funders because one of his men didn't know how to follow the rules."

Wilden says nothing, continuing to stare at her but Trinity can tell that he is shaken.

Trinity turns to the girls. "Let's go." She says before turning back to Wilden. "We're done here." The girls pick up their things before exiting the room, Trinity shoots one last look at Wilden before leaving.

* * *

The girls sit around the lunch table. "What was that this morning?" Hanna asks.

Trinity looks at her. "What do you mean?"

"The way you took on Wilden." Aria says.

Trinity shrugs and looks down. "It was nothing." She says before looking back up. "I'll see you guys later. I have to talk to one of my teachers." She says as she picks up her bag and leaves the lunchroom.

The girls watch her leave. Hanna turns back to the group. "Okay, in front of cops she's a badass but in front of us she's shy?"

"Did the way she acted feel familiar this morning?" Aria asks.

"Alison." Spencer says. "She acted a lot like Alison."

"Well now we see why they got along so well." Hanna says.

"It's nothing." Emily shakes her head.

"Did you know that she was emancipated?" Spencer asks her.

"Did you know that she _that_ was rich?" Hanna asks.

Emily shakes her head. "It never came up. We've hung out a few times but mostly end up talking about Ali."

"What else do you think she's keeping from us?" Aria asks.

"Guys!" Emily said. "We just met her, it's not like she's going to spill all of her life's secrets just because we knew Ali."

The girls calm down at that. "Right." Aria nods. "But what about Wilden? He knows we're lying."

"Lying is not a crime." Hanna says.

"It is when you're giving false statements to the police. It's called obstruction of justice." Spencer tells her.

"Oh, please! We lied about drinking. But the truth that matters is we don't know anything about what happened to Ali that night." Hanna says.

"We also know about someone who might have wanted to hurt her." Spencer shoots back.

"We should have told the police the truth about Jenna's accident the night it happened." Emily shakes her head.

"I wanted to, remember?" Hanna asks.

"We had a chance to do more than just tell the truth. We had a chance to stop Ali." Aria says.

"But we didn't. And telling the police now about what happened to Jenna isn't going to make her see again. It'll just ruin our lives." As Spencer finishes talking, the girls hear the tapping of a cane.

"Oh, my god, she's back in school too?" Hanna asks.

Aria stands up and walks to Jenna. "Jenna? Hey, it- it's Aria. Do you…want to come sit with us?"

"Sure." Jenna says.

"Okay." Aria says, leading her over to the table.

"Thank you."

"So you're gonna be between Hanna and Emily, And Spencer's right across from you."

"Thank you."

"Yeah. And here's a chair."

"So…this would be Alison's chair, right?" Jenna asks as she sits down.

"No." Emily says. "We're not even sitting at that table."

"You know, she came to visit me in the hospital after the accident."

"Alison did?" Spencer asks.

"Mm-hm." Jenna asks. "Everyone misunderstood Alison, but I knew exactly who she was."

"When did you get back, Jenna? We heard that you were in Philadelphia, a school for the…visually impaired." Spencer tells her.

"You can say 'blind,' Spencer. It's okay. It's not a dirty word." The table goes silent at Jenna's words. "Wow. It's so quiet. You guys used to be the fun table. What happened to you girls?" She chuckles.

_Flash Back_

_The girls are in Alison's bedroom, laughing, trying out clothes, and having fun. Alison looks in the mirror before her eyes focus on something. "I see you!" She turns around and goes over to the window. "Oh, my god, I can't believe it!"_

"_Who was it, Ali? What did you see?" Emily asks._

"_He was in that tree, spying on us! I am so creeped out!"_

"_Who was it?" Spencer asks._

"_It was that perv, Toby Cavanaugh." Alison tells them._

"_Are you sure?" Aria asks._

"_Yes, I'm sure! He was right there! I bet he saw us all naked."_

"_Should we tell someone?" Aria asks._

"_I mean, we could. But I have a better idea." Alison smirks._

_The girls walk in the shadows of the trees, towards the garage to Toby's house._

"_Are we sure he's not in there?" Aria asks._

"_He's not, okay?" Alison tells her. "You've got the lighter, right, Spencer?"_

"_Let's wait a second." Emily says._

"_What, Emily?"_

"_I don't want to do this."_

"_Fine. Go back. You're on your own." Alison says._

"_Okay, maybe Emily's right. We should just call the cops. They'll take care of it." Aria tells her._

"_Where's the fun in that? Girls; Toby Cavanaugh is a freak, and we need to teach him a lesson. If he thinks he can come and spy on us while we're in your bedroom, Emily, he needs to know that his little domain is no longer a safe little hideout. Who knows what he does in there all day, that little freak."_

"_Are you sure that it was Toby?" Spencer asks._

"_Yes! And it's a stink bomb, for God's sakes! We're not nuking the place. Now, let's do it. Give me the lighter." Alison holds her hand out. Spencer hands her the lighter and Alison the bomb and throws it in the garage. She looks around before her eyes widen and she quickly closes the door. The girls are quickly running away as the garage explodes behind them. They turn around in shock._

"_Ali, what did you do?!" Spencer asks._

"_Come on, let's get out of here." Alison says. "Let's go!" She urges when none of the girls move._

_Present_

All the girls' cellphones chime. None of them move to answer. "Aren't you gonna get that?" Jenna says, picking up Spencer's phone and holding it towards her.

Spencer takes the phone and looks at the message.

**If only she could see how guilty you look… -A**

* * *

Ezra stands in front of the class. "Okay, people, let's take our seats."

Mona walks through the open door and looks up from her phone. "Am I late?"

"It- it's Mona, right?"

"That's right, Mr. Fritz." Mona smiles. The class chuckles at her words. "What?"

"Take your seat, Mona, please."

Mona takes her seat next to Hanna. "It's Fitz, not Fritz." Hanna tells her as she sits down.

"Oops." She chuckles.

"If the mockingbird represents the idea of innocence, what characters are innocent? Take a second. Jot down your ideas. We'll discuss." Ezra tells the class. Aria enters the class, swiftly dropping a paper on Ezra's desk. He looks down to see the word 'DECLINE' in bold red letters. After Aria takes her seat, she and Ezra share a look before continuing on with class.

* * *

Hanna and Sean are studying at her house. She gets up from the table to grab a can of soda. She walks over and refills Sean's glass.

"Thanks." He says. She puts her arms around him and starts to kiss down his neck. "Hanna."

She pulls back. "What?"

"It's too hard to stop if we go there."

"Oh, come on, Sean. It's just us two. It's okay." She says before kissing him.

"Come on, Hanna, I…"

She gives up. "You do like me like that, right?"

"Yes."

"I mean, maybe you…still think of me as just a friend, the girl I used to be."

He kisses her. "Do you kiss your friends like that?"

"No."

"Look…I like the girl you used to be, just like I like the girl you are now."

"Is this waiting thing something you really want, or is it because of your dad?"

"No, it's me. It…It's my choice." He says before Ashley comes in the house, talking on her cellphone. "Hi, Mrs. Marin." He clears his throat.

"We'll submit the loan docs in the morning. Okay. Great. Thanks." She hangs up. "Hi. How's the studying going?"

"Fine." Hanna tells her.

Ashley smiles. "Sean…please tell your dad we really have been trying to make it to church, but I've been working on the weekends…"

"Oh, yeah, no." He nods. "I'll let him know, Mrs. Marin. But it's okay. I mean, he understands. He works on the weekends too."

The doorbell rings.

"Cute preacher humor." Hanna smiles.

"Look who stopped by for dinner." Ashley says.

Wilden steps into the kitchen. "I brought Thai takeout."

"It's time for Sean to leave." Ashley whispers to Hanna. "Let's eat in the dining room."

* * *

Spencer and her father; Peter sit at a café table. "I've decided on the class…" Spencer starts. "I want to take at Hollis. But it's not for credit, Dad, it's for fun."

Peter chuckles. "What's the point of that? Your mom's coming back a day early. She'll be home tomorrow."

Spencer looks at the door to see Aria entering. She stands from her seat and walks over to her. "Hey. I was gonna e-mail you when I got home. How weird was that lunch?"

"I'd say on a scale from one to ten…eleven." Aria says.

"Yeah." Spencer nods. They turn as the see Melissa and Wren enter.

"Is that the new fiancé? Is he as uptight as Melissa?"

"No one's as uptight as Melissa." Spencer chuckles. "I'd better get back."

"All right. See ya." Aria says before look at the waitress waiting to seat her. "Yeah. Thank you."

* * *

"Can I get anyone a drink?" The waiter asks as Spencer slips into her seat.

"I'll have a vodka soda." She says as she settles in next to Wren.

"She's kidding." Melissa says before she shoots a look at her.

"I'm gonna have a glass of the house cab." Peter says. "Melissa?"

"The same as my father."

"I actually will have a vodka soda." Wren says.

* * *

Trinity looks at the trophies and medals in Emily's room. "You and Spencer must really like to win." She says.

"Winning's great, but if I've done my best, I usually feel good about the outcome, no matter what it is."

"And Spencer?"

"Spencer needs to win."

Trinity looks at a picture. It's Alison in the middle with the girls surrounding her. "I wish I would've been able to meet you guys earlier."

Emily smiles. "Me too."

"Do you have a side?" Trinity asks, turning to look at Emily.

"Sorry?"

"Of the bed?"

"I kind of sleep in the middle."

Trinity chuckles. "I'll warn you now. I'll attempt to stick to my side, but I'll most likely end up on yours. I like to cuddle." Emily looks down, blushing.

* * *

Melissa sets her drink down. "Hi/low, anyone?"

"Hi/low?" Wren asks.

"It's a game. You guys don't play it in bed?" Spencer asks.

"Wren, you can play too." Peter tells him.

"I'm a bit lost." He says.

"You'll catch on."

"I'll go first." Melissa says. "We just started our first week of class, and I've already been nominated to serve on the business school's leadership committee."

"Melissa likes to play the game when she's fairly certain she'll win." Peter says. He and Melissa chuckle. As their talking Wren subtly holds his drink towards Spencer. She takes the drink from his hand, taking a little sip before handing it back.

"Guess who I learned that from?"

"Don't go tasting victory just yet. 'Cause the judge ruled on my brief today, and the class action suit against Winslow has been dismissed."

"Oh."

"If I don't play, do I still get another drink?" Wren tells Spencer quietly.

"Spencer…you're up." Peter says.

"Um…" Spencer trails off, struggling to find something to say.

"I'll go." Wren says. "I got a brilliant parking spot today, right in front of the chem lab." He and Spencer chuckle.

"He's just kidding." Melissa says.

* * *

Emily lays awake as Trinity sleeps beside her. Trinity turns over, raising her hand to Emily's hip. Emily stares at the hand before softly laying hers on top. This last for a moment before Emily's phone beeps. She gets out of bed gently, trying not to wake Trinity. She walks over to her phone and picks it up from the desk.

**Did you get a goodnight kiss? Here's one from me. Xo… -A**

* * *

Hanna walks into the kitchen to see her mom at the stove. "You're cooking?"

"'morning." Wilden speaks from his spot at the table. "Over easy okay?"

"Of course." Ashley says.

* * *

Ben drives his car to school, Emily in the passenger seat and Trinity sitting in the back. "So, Trinity, now that you two have slept together, you've gotten further with Emily than I have. What should I know?" He asks.

Trinity is less than amused. "Good girls don't kiss and tell." She shoots him a fake smile.

"You don't strike me as a good girl." He says.

"Shut up, Ben." Emily tells him.

"So, did you guys get much sleep? 'Cause I wouldn't have." He says.

"I don't know about Emily, but I slept like a baby." Trinity says. "Coming, Em?"

"Um, yeah, I'll catch up to you."

Trinity nods and opens her door. "Bye, Ben."

"Bye." He says. She steps out and closes the door. "We were just messing around. What are you so weirded out about?" He asks before Emily pulls him into a heavy kiss.

They break apart when one of Ben's friends bang on the hood of the car. "Get a room, Ben! And rock it!" Emily steps out of the car. "Lookin' good, Emily." He sees Hanna walk over. "You're looking good too."

"I'm sorry, are you talking to me?" Hanna asks before walking away with Emily. "You okay?"

"Not really." Emily says.

"You know, I never thought of you as someone who'd be so comfortable with PDA."

"Maybe I'm not the person everyone thinks I am."

"Who is?"

* * *

Aria walks towards Rosewood Cinema when she sees Ezra standing outside.

He turns around. "Aria."

"Mr. Fitz! Hi!" She greets when her mom walks up behind her. "This is my Mom, Ella."

"Oh, Mr. Fitz. The new English teacher." Ella says.

"Yes. It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Montgomery." He shakes her hand.

"Oh, please, call me Ella. We're a very informal family. Are you going to see the movie?"

"Yes, I am. It's one of my favorites."

"Oh, Aria's too. She's told us a lot about you. Although you forgot to mention the 'you're very young' part."

"We should get going. The movie's starting." Aria says.

"We'll see you inside." Ella tells him before walking in with Aria. She leans over, speaking in a quiet voice. "And you forgot to mention the 'really cute' part." After getting some popcorn, they take their seats near the back of the theater when they see Ezra walk in, searching for a place to sit. "Mr. Fitz. Why don't you come sit with us?"

He turns to look at them. "Uh…yeah. Yeah, okay. Excuse me." He says as he moves past Aria to take his seat. Ella holds the popcorn bag towards him. "I'm fine. Thank you."

* * *

Emily sits by her window when her mom comes in. "You all right?" Pam asks. She sighs when Emily stays silent. "It's all gonna be okay. I promise you. Everything's gonna get back to normal."

"I don't know what normal feels like anymore."

"You've been missing her for a whole year. You know, that's a lot to take on."

"It's not just that. I think there's something wrong with me."

"Honey, there's nothing wrong with you. You lost a dear friend. You need to find a way to say goodbye. What about reaching out to the other girls? Have you talked to them? Have you told 'em how you feel?"

"In some ways, finding out Ali is really gone has brought us back together…but it's still not what it used to be."

"Why?" Pam asks.

"We were friends because of Ali."

"Then use her to get close again. You guys need to find a way to say goodbye together."

* * *

Spencer lies on her bed; studying when Wren walks by with a basket of laundry. He stops at her room when he sees her and sets the basket down. "Still having trouble with that bursa sac?"

"I can't take you seriously when you say 'bursa sac'."

"Shall I give you another rub?"

"No, that's…that's okay."

"Yeah, it's late."

"Well, it's early for me. I have a history test Monday and a paper due in Latin."

"_Ascendo tuun_." Wren says.

"Do you know what you just said to me?"

"Think so. Uh…'up yours'?"

"Yeah. Okay." Spencer chuckles as she stands from her bed.

"That's the only Latin I remember. Can I help with anything?"

"What, with your extensive knowledge of the language?"

"Yeah. You know, I didn't grow up in a family like yours, so I don't know that kind of pressure, but I can imagine it could be unbearable at times."

"Well, you're not exactly a slouch, Mr. Oxford. I mean, that drive had to come from somewhere."

"Yeah. It came from me. My life has been my choice."

"Well, you're lucky."

"I'm sorry. I'm being intrusive."

"No, no. You're being nice."

"Gehry said that the 'hat trick' chair was inspired by an apple crate."

"I didn't realize that you were into design."

"Yeah. And I appreciate beauty." He said, stepping closer to her. They stare at each other before he leans in, pressing his lips to hers, his arms wrapping around her waist. Neither are aware of Melissa standing outside the room, seeing them through Spencer's bedroom mirror.

They kiss for a moment before Spencer pulls back. "Stop. Stop. We can't…you can't do this. It's not right."

Wren stares at her before dropping his head and leaving.

* * *

The next morning Spencer looks out of her bedroom window to see Wren packing his things and leaving the house.

* * *

Hanna and Mona walk down the mall parking garage. "This sounds totally gay, but if I saw you struttin' it in that dress and kickin' up those heels, I would think about doing you." Mona says.

"And we love the necklace?" Hanna asks.

"We adore it." Mona says, before they turn to see Wilden standing in the garage, staring at them. "Relax. You actually paid for that. Let's go." She tells Hanna.

"Um, yeah. I'll be right back." Hanna says before walking closer to Wilden. "Are you spying on me?"

"Just doing my job."

"Look, I'll pay for the sunglasses. I'll pick up trash on the highway. I'll do whatever it takes, but I want you to leave my mother alone."

"You see, the thing is, Hanna, I don't care if you were drinking the night Alison went missing. What I care about is you and your pretty little friends knowing who killed her."

"What?"

"Your mom may be hot, Hanna, but she's not hot enough to make that go away."

* * *

Aria walks on the sidewalk in the heavy rain as a car pulls up beside her. Looking through the window she sees that it's Ezra. He drives ahead of her before stopping, letting her catch up and enter the car. He drives a little farther before stopping. They stare at each other for a moment before kissing.

* * *

Emily sits at a table at the café.

_Flash Back_

_The girls sit in a café. Alison smiles at the girls. "I got you guys something." She says before handing them each a little package._

"_What's the occasion?" Spencer asks._

"_You'll see." Alison says. "Open 'em." She watches as the girls open their packages, each of them removing a bracelet with their names stitched into them. "We'll be friends forever." She says. She holds her wrist out towards Emily. "Can you put mine on for me, Em?"_

_Present_

Emily stares down at her bracelet.

* * *

Aria walks through her front door before going to head upstairs but she is stopped be Byron. "We need to talk." He says. She steps into the living room. "You can't keep doing this. You're not very good at hiding your feelings. And your mother knows that something is up. Look, Aria, I don't like to lie, but sometimes telling the truth does more harm than good. Now, when we were in Iceland, you found a way to let go of what happened."

"Are you seeing her again?" Aria asks.

"She teaches at Hollis, so I do see her, but not like that." He sighs.

"Were you in love with her?"

"I had very strong feelings for Meredith. And my attraction to her took me completely by surprise. I had no intention of being unfaithful to your mother. And you're too young to understand this, but…the truth is, I…gave in to my emotions." They stare at each other for a moment before turning at the sound of Ella and Mike entering.

"Mr. Chung was very happy to see us." Ella told them.

"From the looks of all of this food, I'm sure that he was." Byron said, looking at the bags in their hands.

"We got you kung pao."

"You're…you're not going out tonight?" He asks Aria.

"No. No, I think I'll stay home."

"I like the sound of that." Ella smiles as they take their seats on the couch.

"Is this good? Mm, yeah. You want some?" Byron asks Mike.

"Yeah, thanks."

Aria looks down at her soaked clothes. "I'm gonna go get out of these wet clothes, okay?" She says before leaving.

"Is it good? Try this?" Byron asks Ella.

"No, thanks. I'm good."

"You're good?"

"I'm good."

"You're sure?" He looks at her.

"I am good. I think I got too much food."

"That's fine."

"I told you, Mr. Chung was very happy."

Aria walks up the stairs when her phone beeps. She takes it out and checks the message.

**When students kiss teachers, someone gets HURT. That's a promise I'll keep. –A**

* * *

Spencer jogs down the street before stopping after she turns the corner to see Jenna sitting at a bench.

Jenna's phone beeps and she lifts it to her ear. "Send text now."

Spencer continues to watch in suspicion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: To Kill a Mocking Girl

Trinity, Hanna, Spencer, Aria, and Emily walk through the woods.

"Whose idea was this, again?" Hanna asks.

"Emily's mom." Spencer answers.

"The shed was me." Emily says. "My mom just said we should do something for us."

"Well, couldn't we do something without mosquitoes?" Hanna swats around.

"They're not mosquitoes, they're gnats." Aria says.

"Whatever! They're small and annoying, and they're flying up my nose."

"Well, they're attracted to your perfume." Trinity says. "And your hair product and your lip gloss."

"So, what are you saying, I attract flies?"

"Gnats." Aria corrects her.

"Okay." Hanna says. "This has been bugging me for a while. Trinity, why are you emancipated?"

"Hanna!" Emily says.

"It's okay." Trinity tells her before turning to Hanna. "I'm an orphan."

"What?!" Spencer and Aria asks.

"I'm sorry." Hanna says.

Trinity shakes her head. "It's fine. When I was three I was in a car accident with my parents…I was the only survivor. But my parents being busy planners that they were, set up a failsafe just in case they didn't live as long as they planned to. Instead of spending years in the foster system, I was allowed to choose where I wanted to live…" She looks at the girls. "My family owns a lot of houses. If I ever got bored of one place then I was allowed to move to another."

"Who took care of you?" Aria asks.

"My family has caretakers for each house. They didn't choose their caretakers randomly. They chose people they trusted. They were given guardianship and were still paid." Trinity answered. "It's not like I grew up unhappy." She shrugged. "I was eligible for emancipation when I turned sixteen, so I filled out the papers, got a few signatures and it was done.

"What about funding the police department?" Emily asks.

"When Alison went missing, I made some calls. I wanted them to find her. A lot of good that did though." The girls fall into silence at that.

"How did you meet Ali?" Spencer asks.

"Well…" Trinity trails off. "The last town I lived in was so small and out of the way. It was basically the town where everybody _literally _knew each other. Alison's grandmother came to visit one of her friends and dragged Alison along with her. There were barely a handful of teenagers in town; her grandmother just pointed her to the nearest one. I was just sitting in my backyard playing my guitar when I see the blonde girl staring at me."

"And you guys just became friends?" Hanna asks.

"If she wanted to find something to do in that town she had to trust me. The whole reason I chose to live there was because it was so quiet. So I took her through the woods and to the waterfall."

"Waterfall?" Emily asks.

Trinity nodded. "It was part of the land I owned. We spent most of the time swimming. I taught her how to play chess and piano. Even a little bit of Latin."

"You taught _Ali Latin_?" Spencer asks in disbelief.

"She was actually good at it." Trinity said. "Other than that she'd just like me to read to her. Though she always called my books, dark, sadistic, and depressing."

"What did you read to her?" Hanna asks.

"A lot of murder mysteries. They were never the same though. Some would involve adultery, schizophrenia, corruption, incest-"

"_Why_ would you read that?" Hanna asks. "Why would Ali want you to read her that."

"It was like a game between us. We'd stop after each chapter, take all the information in, and then we'd guess who the killer is."

"You did this for fun?" Aria asks.

Trinity shrugged. "Like I said, it was a small town."

"Why do I feel like this is the wrong way?" Emily asks.

"No, this is it. I remember that tree. It's the halfway point. There's 136 steps left to the shed." Spencer says.

"Have you been out here since…Alison?" Emily asks her.

"Me? No. No way."

"But you remember that tree." Aria said.

"You guys, it's not that weird. I mean, we came out here in eighth grade like, every day…even after." Hanna tells them.

"I think this is totally the wrong place to do this. Whatever you call it…shrine." Spencer says.

"It's not a shrine." Emily defends. "It's just a place to remember Alison. What's wrong with that?"

"Doing it way out here makes it look like we have something to hide." Spencer tells her.

"You're worried what other people think?"

"Well, aren't you? Do you really want to give that creepy Detective more reasons to question us?"

"Hanna, why are you so quiet?"

Hanna looks up. "I'm trying to keep the bugs in my nose and out of my mouth."

"You're allowed to have an opinion on this." Emily tells her. "You too Trinity.

"You want my opinion?" Hanna asks. "I say we hold off and not remember her 'til we know for sure she's not still here."

"What!?" The girls ask in disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Aria asks.

"You think she's still alive?" Emily asks next.

"Hanna, they found her body." Spencer tells her.

Trinity stares at Hanna for a moment and shrugs her shoulders. _I personally wouldn't put it past her. _She thinks. _Ali always loved to play tricks. She thinks of them as a test of loyalty. If she was a great manipulator before I met her, God only knows what she's like now._

"Stop." Aria says. "I'm officially scared. Can we just not…"

"You know, you asked for my opinion. I don't believe she's really gone." Hanna says.

"We went to her funeral!" Spencer says.

"Yeah, and when we left we all got a text from her." Hanna defends.

"It wasn't her. Someone is messing with us." Emily tells her.

"How do you know? And what about all those nasty messages? I mean, how does this 'A' person know stuff only Ali knew?" Hanna asks.

Trinity shrugs again. "Maybe she kept a journal." She says but her comment goes ignored as Aria speaks louder.

"Okay, this conversation is giving me a hive."

"That's a bite. Mosquito." Hanna tells her.

"Spencer, have you gotten any more messages?" Emily asks.

"Haven't you?" Spencer asks. The girls stop as the hear branches rustling.

"What was that?" Emily asks. "Did you hear that?"

"Yes, I heard that. I'm standing right next to you." Aria says.

"Hello? Is anybody out there?" Hanna calls.

"It's probably a rabbit." Spencer says.

"Hello?" Hanna calls again.

"It's a rabbit, Hanna. It's not gonna answer you."

"Can we just get to the shed?" Emily asks.

Trinity goes to follow in the direction of the noise but Aria grabs her wrist. "Where are you going?" She asks.

"I'm going to see what it is." Trinity says.

"By yourself?" Hanna asks. "Are you crazy?"

"Look," Trinity says. "If it's a rabbit, it's a rabbit. If it's not, I'm pretty sure that I can take them. I'm not running scared." The branches rustle again, this time louder.

"Okay, that is definitely not a rabbit. Someone's out there." Hanna says.

"Let's turn around." Emily says. Aria tightens her grip on Trinity's wrist when she tries to follow the noise again. The girl's cellphones ring.

**Heads up, BFFs. It's open season on liars and I'm hunting… -A**

The girls quickly leave. Trinity rolls her eyes as Aria tugs her along, refusing to let go of her until they are out of the woods.

* * *

Hanna walks in her kitchen to see Wilden standing in front the refrigerator, dressed in only a towel. "Morning." He greets.

"Where's my mother?" Hanna asks, annoyed.

"I guess she ran upstairs for somethin'. I'm trying to figure out what makes this stuff spreadable. You want a waffle or somethin'?"

"No. Thanks." Hanna sneers as Ashley walks into the room.

"There she is. It's canola oil!" Wilden holds up a canister from the fridge.

"Darren, why don't you get dressed? I'll take care of breakfast." Ashley tells him.

"Yeah." He nods, and walks out of the room.

"So what, he lives here now?" Hanna asks.

"Take out the milk." Ashley ignores her question.

"Is this a permanent thing?"

"Would you keep your voice down, please?"

"God, it was one pair of sunglasses, and they were last season's."

"Hand me the waffles."

"Mom, you don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Squeeze his grapefruit."

"We will talk after breakfast."

"I don't eat breakfast, and neither do you." Hanna tells her.

"Look. Until he gets the store to drop the charges for your shopping spree, we're not kicking anyone to the curb. The last thing we want is an enemy on the police force."

"I get it, okay? But I didn't count on having to buy him a father's day card, either."

"Hanna! The situation is delicate. By the way, if you're buying anyone a card, it should be me."

As their talking, Wilden is hiding around the corner; listening in to their conversation.

* * *

Aria sits outside a restaurant with her parents. She holds up the book that their reading for English 'To Kill a Mockingbird'.

"Well, you're pretty far into it." Byron says.

"Yeah, I've got, like, 60-some pages left, and I don't want it to end." Aria says.

"You should read her biography next."

"The father-worship thing becomes a lot clearer." Ella notes.

"Well, I would worship both of you a lot more…if you got me another one of these." Aria points to her plate.

"Uh, the poppy seed? We'll split it. Make sure your father doesn't drink all my coffee, please." Ella says before walking into the restaurant.

"Do you like your teacher?" Byron asks.

"What?" Aria asks with a look of shock.

"Your English teacher. Do you like him?"

"Oh! Yeah. Uh, he's okay."

"What's his name again?"

"Mr. Fitz. Hey, maybe I'll…I'll check out that biography at school. What's it called?" Aria says, trying to change the subject.

"I've got a copy of it in my office. I'll bring it home. It might inspire you."

"To what, write a novel?"

"You've got it in you."

A blonde woman walks from across the street, towards their table. "Byron?"

"Hey! Hi. How you doing?" He asks in surprise with a hint of nervousness.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt." She says, looking between him and Aria.

"No, no, no, that's okay." He says.

Aria looks at the woman; remembering who she is.

_Flash Back_

_Aria stands and watches in shock as Byron sits in the back of the car, kissing the woman._

_Present_

"Uh…" Byron struggles. "Um, Aria this is, uh, Meredith Sorenson. She also teaches in the department, uh, my department, and this is Aria, my daughter."

"Oh, Aria! Hi. Of course you are." The woman smiles before turning back to Byron. "Did you get my message?"

"Yes I did, and I'm sorry I haven't had a chance to call you back." He says.

"That's okay, they just need he referral by Monday, and…"

"I'll get to it as soon as I get back to campus. Is there an e-mail, or…"

"Here." She bends over, holding her folder for him to write in. He writes his information on a napkin. "So, how does it feel to be home? This town must seem a little dull after spending a whole year overseas." Meredith asks Aria.

"Not really." Aria says, watching as the woman stares adoringly at her father.

"Okay, well, I'll, uh…I'll send that before lunch." Byron says.

"Thanks. I'm so glad I ran into you." Meredith says before turning to Aria. "Nice to meet you. Welcome home." She turns and leaves.

"Why can't she graduate?" Aria asks, watching her leave.

"She has. I told you. She's now a teaching assistant. Not mine, but her office is across the hall. I can't pretend like she doesn't exist, Aria. It's a small college."

"Mm, not small enough."

* * *

Veronica is talking to Melissa as Spencer walks into the kitchen. "You can't avoid seeing people, sweetie. It is what it is."

"And what's that…sad? Humiliating? Pathetic? All of the above? Just…take someone else. I don't want to have to explain a wedding that's never gonna happen to every last club member." Melissa whines.

"Morning." Spencer says as she moves to get a plate.

"Hey." Veronica greets.

"Excuse me." Melissa says, standing up and opening the trashcan. She throws in wedding magazines one by one.

"Where's Dad?" Spencer asks.

"He left for the office." Veronica tells her.

"Already? So he ran without me? Why didn't he just knock on my door?"

"He was busy. He was helping Melissa dispose of some things that…Wren left behind."

"Unfortunately, you weren't one of them." Melissa sneers at her.

"How many times am I going to have to say it?" Spencer asks her.

"Oh, girls, please!" Veronica groans. "I can't arbitrate on one cup of coffee."

"Who's calling the paper to pull the announcement? It was hard enough changing my status on Facebook!" Melissa says.

"I'll take care of the newspaper." Veronica tells her.

"What about the engagement dinner? Do I have to make that call?"

"No, honey, of course not. Just look up the number and I'll leave a message." She looks at Spencer who is making her way towards the door. "Where are you going?"

"I'll eat in my bedroom." She says.

"Oh, no, you won't. I just dry-cleaned your bedspread. Sit at the table."

"I don't think I'm welcome."

"That's never stopped you before." Melissa sneers.

"I did not invite your fiancé to kiss me Melissa. For the last time, he made the move on me!" Spencer says, frustrated.

"Spencer, please." Veronica says.

"Right, you just sat there like a throw pillow with your tongue down his throat!" Melissa yells.

"Look, I get it! You're upset and I feel for you, but don't dump it all on me. Maybe you should be asking yourself why Wren felt the need to…I'm sorry. Okay? I'm not perfect, but I don't want to be accused of something that I didn't do!" Spencer yells back.

"Oh, stop please. Both of you! Go get dressed for school. You can take your muffin to go." Veronica says.

Spencer picks up her muffin and tosses it into the trashcan before leaving the room.

* * *

Mona and Hanna stand across the street from the school. Mona finishes putting on lipstick before holding it out to Hanna. "Ah! Totally love this color. We should've stocked up on a few more tubes."

"Well, I only have two hands. Keep it." Hanna says.

"Why, is your mom asking to see receipts?"

"It's hilarious." They hear Sean say.

"Sean! What's so funny?" Hanna asks.

"Nothin'. Noel's just out of control. Mm, you smell good." He puts an arm around her.

"Save something for tomorrow night." Noel says.

"What's tomorrow night?" Mona asks.

"Noel's parents are leaving town." Sean tells her.

"It means the party of the year is officially on. Think big, think wild, think parental units in a different time zone." Noel smiles.

"I gotta get to practice. Save that smell." Sean says before leaving with Noel.

"So, the pressure's on." Mona says.

"What do you mean?" Hanna asks.

"Not all of us have a Sean to wear to that party, and I'm not gonna spend the night guarding the bushes so you can jump each other's bones."

"Okay, we're not gonna be doing it in the bushes."

"Whatever. Have you guys even done it yet?"

"It's not a race, Mona."

"Okay mom, seriously. No one's pushing you to be natty ho, but you guys have been going out for months. If you're not together in that way, how do you know you're together-together? How long can you wait before you lose him?"

* * *

Trinity and Emily are locking their bikes up when Maya walks up.

"I was going to offer you a ride, but your bikes are faster than my car." Maya smiles at Emily.

"We passed you? I didn't even see you." Emily says.

"I saw you. You took that corner on one wheel." Maya grins at Emily, her eyes lingering. Trinity frowns a bit at this.

Ben runs up behind Emily. "Got ya!" He kisses her neck. Trinity briefly looks away.

"Ben, stop." Emily squirms uncomfortably.

"Fine. I can wait one more day. Well, you guys heard, right? Noel's doing his cabin party tomorrow night." He smiles.

"Is this one of Rosewood's pagan rituals?" Maya asks.

"Kinda. There was definitely some howling last year." Ben leers at Emily.

"Why don't you guys come with us? Please, come. It'll be fun." Emily asks. Ben's smile dies a little at this. Trinity smiles and nods.

* * *

Aria walks down the hallway as Ezra passes her.

"Good morning." He greets.

"Hi." Aria says. Spencer opens her locker and her books fall out. Aria bends down to help her pick them up. She looks at one. "Russian history?"

"Yeah." Spencer says, stuffing her books back into her locker.

"How many AP classes does it take until your brain explodes?"

"I'm already drowning in there."

"Why, what's drowning for you, B+?" Aria asks, sarcastically.

"First paper's due Monday, and I've written two words. My name."

"Well, what's going on? Hey, you're not still freaked out about what happened in the woods yesterday, are you? Look, we do not have to do this thing for Ali until we figure…"

"No, it's not just that. It's…it's everything. Is there any chance your family wants to adopt me?"

* * *

Emily walks down the hall with Trinity and Maya by her side. She sees Toby leading Jenna down the hallway.

_Flash Back_

_Toby carrying Jenna out of the burning garage._

_Present_

"Who is that?" Maya ask.

"Toby Cavanaugh." Emily answers. Trinity nods her head, remembering the name from when Emily filled her in about the 'Jenna Thing'.

"Who's he?" Maya continues.

"He's, uh, an older kid who used to go here and got sent away to a reform school or something."

"Why?"

"He had a…he set fire to a garage, and his stepsister... she was in it."

"Should I be scared?" Maya smiles teasingly.

"What? No." Emily tells her.

"See you later."

"Bye." Emily says before her and Trinity walk up to Aria, Spencer, and Hanna.

"He's back, too? When did that happen?" Aria asks.

"Maybe she needs help sending radioactive e-mails." Hanna guesses.

"Yeah, or he may be sending a few of his own." Spencer says.

"It could be Jenna." Trinity says. "You could do it by voice or have a keyboard in braille."

Wilden walks up to the group. "Hanna."

"Cops on campus too." Aria says.

"I just spoke with your principal, asked him if we could have a chat." Wilden said, avoiding looking at Trinity.

"No, I have to get to class." Hanna says.

"Don't worry. You've been excused. Let's go." He and Hanna walk down the hallway.

"What is going on? Why just her?" Aria asks.

"Probably thinks she's the easiest to crack." Emily says.

"She is." Spencer tells her.

"It doesn't matter." Trinity says. "Anything she says without an adult present can't be used in court. He's blowing his whole case by refusing to speak in front of your parents and lawyers."

"Whisper, whisper, whisper." Jenna says as she walks by. "Almost feels like Alison's still here."

_Flash Back_

_The girls run away from the burning building._

_Present_

The girls watch as she walks by.

* * *

Wilden stands in an empty classroom with Hanna. "I keep coming back to this ninth grade shaft, of you and Alison on the steps."

"What about it?" Hanna asks.

"Well, you made a lot of changes between ninth and tenth grade. Lost some weight, started styling your hair like Alison's."

"Is that a crime?"

"No, just an observation."

"No, she helped me make those changes."

"Did she, really? Did she ever regret it? Start seeing you as her competition?"

"Nobody competed with Alison. You'd be stupid to even try."

"Why?"

_Flash Back_

_Alison and Hanna sit in the school cafeteria, staring at Sean. "Ask him. You'll never know unless you ask. Now." Ali tells her._

_Hanna gets up from her seat and walks towards Sean. "Um, Sean? Did you hear about the party at Noel Kahn's?"_

"_I heard." He nods._

"_I don't know. I was thinking about going, so I'm just wondering if you want to go too, with me." She says as Ali walks up behind her._

"_Everybody's going. She's going, I'm going. Why aren't you?" Ali smiles at him._

_Sean's face lights up at the sight of Ali. "Oh, yeah, no, I guess I am."_

_Present_

"What about this guy? Did she ever talk about him?" Wilden asks.

"What?" Hanna asks, breaking out of her thoughts.

"Stay with me, Hanna. It's important."

"Why? What's the point?"

"The point is I'm trying to flesh out the details of that summer."

"So you can ask me how much weight I lost? By making it look like hefty Hanna wanted Alison dead so I could replace her?"

"I'm not questioning you as a suspect, Hanna. We're just having a chat. Besides, one can't underestimate how much the past informs the present."

"Really. So, you're still that same party boy you were in the class of '96? Did you call me down here to do keg stands?"

"Wow, looks like somebody's been doing their own homework."

"I like to know who's joining us for breakfast. And, by the way, my tenth-grade picture isn't even in that yearbook. I had mono and missed the deadline. Now, my makeup picture is in my living room,

which you must've seen while you were wearing a towel. Is that how the police build their cases these days?" Hanna asks, walking to the door. She turns and looks back at him. "Trinity's my friend and you've already pissed her off. I'm pretty sure if I asked for a favor she'd come through for me." She leaves the room.

* * *

The rest of the girls wait in the hallway by their lockers. "What are you doing? Is that a new phone?" Spencer asks Aria.

"Yeah," Aria says. "I'm checking my Kin. I'll just write on Hanna's wall from here."

"If she's not answering texts, what makes you think she's checking Facebook?" Emily says.

"It's worth a try." Trinity says.

"What's going on?" Hanna asks as she walks up.

"We've been trying to get ahold of you. What happened in there?" Aria asks.

"Nothing, just the same old stupid questions." Hanna tells them.

"You were in there for an hour, Hanna. What else did he ask?" Spencer asks.

"Nothing. He just took a couple calls, and I just sat there, waiting for him to shut up."

"Well, is he gonna question all of us alone now?" Aria asks.

"Who knows? Look, let's do this at lunch, okay? I have to hit the ladies' before my next class." Hanna says before walking away.

"Is she being weird?" Spencer asks.

"She's being weird. I'll see you guys at lunch." Emily says before walking away.

"Bye." Spencer says to Trinity, before walking away as well.

* * *

Aria walks into Ezra's classroom. "Hey." She greets.

"Hey. Are you here to ask about the homework assignment?"

"Do you have plans this weekend?"

"I'm thinking we should talk about the homework assignment."

"So you do have plans."

"I don't."

"Okay, well, there's…this opening at the gallery where my mom works, and I promised I'd help out, so if you're free…" She trails off.

"Do you think that's wise, hanging with you and your folks, a parent-teacher conference over free wine?" He asks.

"Okay, fine. It's a bad idea. What... if we met up afterwards? I could tell them I'm going to Noel Kahn's party."

"Maybe you should." He says. "Go to the party."

"Why…would I want to do that?"

"So your classmates don't suspect you've lost interest in your peers."

"Too late. Ezra, I want…Oh." She says when her hand touches his. They stare at their hands for a moment before jumping back when a woman opens the door.

"Ezra…oh, Sorry. Excuse me." She says.

He stands from his desk. "No, it's fine. Come in, Mrs. Welch. Um. So, are we clear about the homework assignment?"

"Yes, totally. If I have any questions, I'll reach out to you." Aria nods.

"Great."

"Thank you, Mr. Fitz." She says before leaving.

* * *

Trinity walks into the music room and sets her sheet music down. She turns around when she hears shuffling behind her. "Oh." She says when she sees Maya. "I didn't know anyone was in here."

"It's okay." Maya says. "I was just packing up. You're in band?"

"Choir." Trinity corrects. Maya nods. The avoid eye contact in an awkward silence. "Maya." Trinity says. Maya looks at her. "Do you…like Emily?"

"Yeah." Maya nods. "She's great…but you don't mean as a friend do you?" Trinity shakes her head. "Well yeah. I do like her."

Trinity grimaces a bit. "So do I."

Maya smirks. "Is this where we throw down? Whoever wins gets Emily's heart."

Trinity shakes her head. "No…but I guess this is where we draw battle lines."

Maya zips up her guitar case before walking to the door. "May the best woman win."

Trinity smiles at her. "I will."

Maya frowns before leaving the class.

Trinity watches her leave before turning back to her sheet music. She sorts through a few songs before her phone beeps. She takes it out and frowns at the message.

**ROSES ARE RED, VIOLETS ARE BLUE. **

**LOOKS LIKE EMILY'S HEART IS UP FOR GRABS. I HOPE SHE'LL CHOOSE YOU. –A**

* * *

Spencer and Wren sit on the steps of his apartment building. "Did your sister send you here?" He asks.

"God, no. She has no idea I even called you. Things were never great between us, but…now it's like the hurt locker. It just gets worse every day." Spencer tells him.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"So, you're living here now?"

"Squatting. It's not exactly the Hastings manor, but I have a whole sofa to myself."

"Wren, I need your help."

"We only have the one sofa. Can you sleep on a Ping-Pong table?" He jokes.

"Look, I need you to tell them what really happened." Spencer tells them.

"I tried. They won't return my phone calls."

"I know I'm not completely innocent in all of this. I've done a lot of stuff that I'm not proud of, but…not that night. I never wanted you guys to break up."

"I don't think it would matter what I said. Once your parents decide how they're gonna think of someone, it's royal decree. You're brilliant, you're rubbish. There's very little in between."

"Could you at least try my dad again?"

"Spencer, put your efforts elsewhere. My guess is that your jail sentence will be commuted the moment you score a winning point or ace a test."

"This might not be that simple."

"Give it time. Look, I know I made a bloody mess of it, and I'm sorry for putting you in the middle of it. But perhaps my real mistake was falling for the wrong sister."

"Um, I should go. It's just the 4:00 train, and I have this huge paper to write that's due Monday."

"You gotta get back to that wretched place called home, right."

* * *

Emily walks into the girl's locker room, slipping her towel off and opening her locker. She goes to take her swimsuit off before she hears a clattering noise. "Hello? Hello? Anybody here? Hello?" She turns around to see Ben. She jumps back in shock. "Oh, God!"

"Damn! You're jumpy." He laughs.

"How did you get in here?"

"Walked."

"Yeah, well, if somebody catches you…"

"I'll take my chances. Besides, we need some alone time." He slides the strap of her swimsuit down.

"I…need to get dressed." Emily says, uncomfortable.

"Don't bother."

"I can't do this now. My mom's expecting me." She squirms away.

"What's up, Em? Last week you were all over me in my car. This week I'm some marching band geek with funyun breath. What's going on?" He asks.

"Nothing. I've just…got a lot on my mind, okay?"

"All right. Maybe you need to relax." He kisses her neck.

"Ben, I can't do this right now." She tries to push him away.

"What?" He asks, holding her wrist.

"Seriously, stop it. Hey, you're acting strange. Ben, get off me! Get off! Stop it!"

* * *

Trinity walks down the hallway towards the locker room when she hears Emily yell. She breaks into a run, not seeing the person following behind her. She enters the room to see Ben holding Emily against the lockers, kissing her neck. She pulls him away from her, pushing him against another set of lockers, and delivering a hard right hook to his face. He swings his fist in retaliation. Trinity steps back, barely dodging the hit. Toby suddenly runs from behind Trinity and pushes Ben back against the lockers, punching him in the stomach.

"That's enough! Okay? Stop." Emily yells. Trinity stepping closer to her.

Toby locks Ben's arm behind his back and holds him against the wall. "Is this creep a friend of yours? Is he the reason you're acting like this?" Ben asks.

"Ben, get over yourself, okay?" Emily says.

"Get over myself?" Ben asks in disbelief.

Emily gathers her clothes up. "It's done. We're over." She yells.

Trinity steps closer to Ben as Toby continues to hold him against the wall. She leans in to whisper in his ear. "If you _ever _touch her again. I. Will. _End. _You." She steps back and walks over to Emily and leads her out of the locker room.

* * *

Aria walks into her mother's art gallery to see Ella talking with Meredith. "The owner refuses to use a computer, which is only mildly irritating, because half of these contacts died during the Reagan administration." She turns to see Aria. "That was fast. This is my daughter, Aria. Also known as my savior, because when I got here, there were about three cups. Thank you, my dear. Uh, this is Meredith. She works with your dad."

"We've met, actually. Nice to see you." Meredith greets.

"Meredith just wandered in. She's looking for somebody who shows alternative art." Ella explains.

"And your mother's been very helpful. Thank you so much, Ella." Meredith smiles.

"Oh, you're welcome. So, we'll see you tonight?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Okay."

"Tonight?" Aria asks, hesitantly.

"Yeah," Ella smiles. "I invited her to the opening, which may be a success now that we don't have to eat Cobb salad with our fingers. Thank you. I'll see you later." She walks away.

"For Sure. Bye-bye." Meredith smiles.

Aria steps towards Meredith, speaking lowly. "You can't come tonight."

"Why not?"

"You know why not, and so do I…but my mom doesn't."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Meredith shakes her head.

"Look, I saw the way you were looking at my dad yesterday. I have eyes, so just find someone who's available. My dad isn't."

* * *

Ashley, Wilden, and Hanna stand around in the kitchen.

"How are you getting home? If there's any drinking, I will pick you up." Ashley asks.

"Or I could take you, if you don't mind riding in the squad car. I wouldn't use the cuffs." Wilden jokes.

"I'll be fine, thanks." Hanna rolls her eyes, leaving.

"What? It was a joke." Wilden calls after her.

"So, have you heard from the store? Are they prosecuting or…or not?" Ashley asks as she looks in the refrigerator.

Wilden notices that Hanna left her bag on the table. He walks over and lifts the bracelet that Alison gave her from her bag. "No, I haven't heard, but I have a call into them, so…"

Ashley turns around to see him standing over Hanna's bag, holding the bracelet. "What are you doing?"

"Where have I seen this before? It's nice. Is that from you?"

"Alison gave it to her."

"That's right. She mentioned that at school today." He nods.

"Why were you at her school?"

"I was interviewing Hanna again. That's my day job."

"Why was my kid being questioned a second time?"

"Because she's close to the victim, and because kids keep secrets."

"Not mine." Ashley shakes her head. "And if you're thinking she knows more than she's letting on, you're out of line. Sticky fingers is a long way off from what you're talking about."

"Okay, easy mama bear. It's just a routine investigation." He smirks.

"Well, then you're gonna need a search warrant to go through her purse." She takes the bracelet and puts it in Hanna's bag before closing it and setting it far away from Wilden.

"So, can I help with dinner?" He asks.

"Yeah." She says, picking up the pizza box and holding it out to him. "Have it someplace else. Breakfast, too."

* * *

Maya, Emily, and Trinity walk towards Noel's house. "Come on, lighten up." Maya tells Emily.

"I should've stayed home." Emily says.

"Why, 'cause you broke up with somebody? What are you supposed to do, spend the rest of the school year hiding under your bed?" She asks.

They enter the doorway to see Ben standing in front of the foosball table. "There he is." Emily says. He turns around and Trinity glares at him.

"Did you do that to his face?" Maya asks. "Damn. It's a good color on him."

"Hey, Em." Hanna greets.

"Yo, what just happened?" Sean asks, as Ben stops playing.

"So, you decided to come after all." Ben says. Trinity clenches her fists.

"Yeah, I did. Just not with you." Emily says, before walking past him.

* * *

Spencer stares at the blank word document on her laptop before looking at Melissa laptop next to her. Pausing for a minute Spencer transfers Melissa's homework on her laptop and puts her name where Melissa's was once written. She turns the laptop away at the sound of Veronica entering the house along with Melissa. "Hey. Hi, how was the club?" She asks.

"Chilly. Nobody who works there can figure out a thermostat. Did you eat?" Veronica asks.

"Yeah, I made some pasta if you're hungry."

"I'm not eating pasta. I don't need to be depressed and fat." Melissa sneers at Spencer.

"Good point." Veronica says, not noticing the jab. "I'll make a salad. Let me get out of these clothes." She leaves the room.

"Wren called. He told me you went into the city yesterday to meet him. It was strange. At first I wasn't sure why he was telling me this, but then I realized he's still trying to cover his tracks and yours. Like I'm supposed to believe you took a train down there just to clear your name? You two deserve each other. I thought I was pathetic." Melissa shakes her head at Spencer.

* * *

Sean eagerly battles with others at the foosball table. Hanna is behind him, leaning against the wall. "Ooh! Damn. Did you see that?" He asks.

"Awesome." Hanna rolls her eyes. "Look, can this be your last game?"

At that point, Mona walks by with a guy on her arm. "Whatever. Have you guys…? Seriously." She chuckles before continuing on.

"I'll be right back." Hanna says, walking away.

* * *

"You punched Ben!?" Aria ask Trinity before looking back at Emily. "He tackled Ben? What was Toby even doing in the girls' locker room?"

"Why are you shocked? Toby's a perv. We caught him peeping through the windows, watching us undress." Spencer says.

"Alison's the one who saw him do that. We never did." Emily says.

"If I could hear Emily from the hallways, that means that he could too. He must've followed me when I started running." Trinity asks.

"What's up?" Hanna asks as she walks up.

"Toby Cavanaugh got into a fight with Ben over Emily." Aria says.

"It wasn't over me. And Trinity was there too." Emily says. "God. Look, he just…saved me."

"For what, himself?" Spencer asks incredulously.

"Ew." Hanna cringes.

"If we hadn't asked you about Ben, would you have told us about this?" Aria asks.

"Toby is not a good guy, Emily. He could be seriously dangerous." Spencer tells her.

"If he's such a bad guy, why'd he take the fall for us?" Emily asks.

"Is this another secret? Do you know something that we don't?" Aria looks between the two.

"Guys, why don't we just, like chill, and talk about this somewhere else? When we're alone." Hanna tells them.

"I…don't even know what 'just us' means anymore." Aria says.

"Yeah, uh…Let's talk about it tomorrow, okay? Are we still meeting up at the shed?" Hanna asks before walking away.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. Why not?" Aria calls after her before turning to leave.

"Where are you going?" Emily asks.

"The gallery. I promised my mom." Aria says before leaving.

Trinity sees Maya out of the corner of her eye and turns to Emily. "Have you checked out the photo booth they've got in there?" She gestures at the house.

Emily smiles, thankful for the distraction. "No. Show me the booth." Trinity grabs her hand and they walk back inside the house, Trinity sharing a brief glance with Maya as they pass.

Spencer watches them go before turning and seeing a guy watching her.

_Flash Back_

_Spencer watches as Ali speaks lowly in a furious tone at Toby. "I'll make sure everybody knows!" She points her finger at it. Toby lowers his head at the words. She walks across the street to see Spencer watching her. "Didn't I tell you to stay over there, and let me take care of this? What did you hear?"_

"_Nothing. Nothing." Spencer shakes her head._

"_What's going on? What happened to Jenna?" Emily asks, fear in her voice._

"_It's done. We were never here. Let's go." Alison says._

"_But…" Hanna trails off._

"_But what?" Alison asks her._

"_What if we said it was an accident?"_

"_No, we're not telling anybody anything. Damn it, Hanna. Don't make me sorry I ever included you in the first place. I have gone out of my way to bring your big, wannabe butt into this group. You better keep your mouth shut, unless you want to go back to spending your weekends alone, dance dance revolution and a jumbo bag of chips." Ali spits the words at her._

"_Ali, stop it! Just leave her alone." Aria says._

_Alison composes herself. "I'm sorry, Hanna. I didn't mean that. I'm just freaked out, guys. This is bad. Really bad. I never would've done it if I thought someone was in there. I just…I don't know what's gonna happen…to us. Can we just go? Come on." Alison tells them._

_Present_

The guy stares at her for a moment longer before walking away.

* * *

"What made you come up here?" Sean asks Hanna.

"I had some time to kill while you were foosballing."

"Hey, I was on a roll!" He chuckles.

"I thought you liked contact sports."

* * *

Emily and Trinity sit side by side in the photo booth. "Ready?" Emily asks.

Trinity leans forward, checking her hair and lip gloss in the reflection of the booth. "Wait. I gotta prepare. If this comes out decent, I'm gonna cut mine out and replace the one on my driver's license."

"Yeah, they're always scary." Emily chuckles.

"No," Trinity shakes her head. "I skipped scary. I went straight to Snooki."

"Can I see it? Come on, I'll show you mine. It's probably worse." Emily smiles.

Trinity shakes her head. "No. You're totally gorgeous. You look great all the time."

Emily blushes before looking up. "Uh, which button is it again? Um, this one." She leans forward and pushes the button. "Okay."

They do a couple joke poses before they look each other in the eyes. They lean in closer, pressing their lips together, Trinity's hand traveling into Emily's hair. The final photo snaps. They pull away from the kiss. "Think there's any pizza left?" Trinity asks standing and exiting the photo booth.

Emily exits as well and turns to grab the photos only to find that the slot is empty. "Where are the pictures?"

"Damn, I told you I break cameras." Trinity teases.

"No, seriously, where are they?" Emily asks.

Trinity puts her hand on Emily's arm. "Probably just ran out of paper. Come on. Let's eat something." She leads Emily around the house.

* * *

Sean and Hanna lay on the ground in Noel's shed, kissing furiously. Hand pulls back and reaches into her purse.

"What are you looking for?" He asks.

She holds up a condom. "What do you think?" She goes to kiss him again.

"Hanna, please stop." He says.

She sits up. "You're kidding, right? I mean, you said you wanted it to be special. This is pretty special, if you're not afraid of spiders."

"Oh, it's…I don't wanna do this right now."

"Well, then, where do you want to go? We can't exactly afford a weekend at a five-star hotel."

"It's not about where."

"Then what is it about? Is this about me? Tell me. Tell me why this is not happening, and don't start quoting scripture."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like you've got something to prove."

"Because maybe I do! Maybe you still think of me as that dumpy junior high girl who laughed at all your jokes and gave you cuts in line and followed you around like some groupie."

"No, I…I liked that girl. But…but this one seems…desperate." He says, sitting up.

Hanna stands up. "Any guy at this party would be happy to be with me. Why aren't you?"

Sean stands up as well. "We already talked about this, okay? Take this." He holds his jacket towards her. "It's cold up here."

"Leave me alone. I don't want your stupid jacket." Hanna says. He shakes his head at her before leaving.

* * *

The Montgomery's walk around the art gallery.

"Well, you are." Byron says.

"He's just saying this because he has to." Ella smiles.

"No, I…" He continues but Aria loses focus as she sees Meredith walk in. She quickly hand a drink to a guest before walking towards her.

"What are you doing here? Did you forget what we talked about?" Aria asks.

Meredith smiles mockingly. "You talked. I listened."

"What didn't you understand? You need to leave now."

"Listen, sweetie, I'm not in high school. You don't have any say in this."

* * *

Mona sits outside Noel's house when she sees Hanna rush past her. "Hanna! Hanna, what's up?" Hanna ignores her and enters Sean's car. "Hanna! Wait, why are you taking Sean's car? Hanna!"

* * *

Aria knocks on the door of Ezra's apartment. "Hey. I thought you were helping out at the gallery." He says when he sees her.

"I was. Can I come in?" She asks.

He hesitates. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

"I'm s…I'm sorry. This was…a mistake. I shouldn't have come here. I just didn't know where else to go. I'll see you on Monday." She goes to walk away.

"No, wait. Are you…are you okay? Do you need me to drive you home?"

"That's the last place I want to be."

"Why? What happened?"

"Can…can we just…be here for a minute?" She asks. He opens the door wider, waiting for her to step in before closing it behind her.

* * *

Trinity drops Emily off at her house. "Goodnight Trinity." Emily says.

"Night Em. See you." Trinity says before driving off.

Emily sees Toby sitting on the steps of his front porch, fiddling with parks from his motorcycle and walks over to him. "Hi. I…I never got a chance to…I just wanted to thank you. I mean…I'm not sure why you…well, it doesn't matter. Again, thanks." She says before walking away.

Toby watches after her before Jenna speaks from where she's sitting on a chair. "Why is she thanking you? Why is she thanking you?"

"It's not what you think." Toby says, going back to work on his engine.

* * *

The girls are back in the woods. "Alison wanted us across the street so she could have it out with Toby. Ali had something on him." Spencer explains.

"Besides being a total perv who peeped in our windows?" Hanna asks.

"Yeah, something way bigger, and she was threatening to tell everybody. That's why he took the fall for us." Spencer says.

"Why are you waiting until now to tell us?" Aria asks.

"I don't know. Ali made me promise, and…I guess I was scared. I thought if we never talked about that night again, it would just go away." Spencer tells her.

"Well, it's not going away. Not unless we toss our phones and join the Navy." Hanna says. Trinity chuckles at her comment.

"Look, there's four of us and one freak sending messages. If we just talk to each other like this, I feel like it makes it easier to deal with everything." Emily says.

"I think Emily's right. There's way too many secrets. We shouldn't do this in the middle of nowhere. We should do it where we can see it every day." Aria tells them.

"You mean, like, somewhere in school?" Aria asks.

"No. In town. We should ask if we can put a bench somewhere. Wait, and you know what? Whoever did this to her, if they're still in Rosewood, we should make them look at it every day, too." Aria says. Trinity nods her head but Hanna looks down.

"What, you hate the idea?" Spencer asks her.

"No. No, I just…I had a rough night." They hear a rustling in bushes. This time all the girls run towards the noise. "Look." Hanna says, seeing a bracelet on the ground.

"Is that yours?" Spencer asks.

Aria leans forward to see the name before gasping in shock. "Alison's."


End file.
